


Выживает сильнейший

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Mind Bonding, Angst, Blood Drinking, But not quite?, Character Turned Into Vampire, Federation isn't as good and bright as it could be, M/M, Mind Meld, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Psychological changes, Vulcans, alien vampires, also, there're some grey areas yes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: После гибели своей планеты вулканцы нашли себе новый дом и начали там обустраиваться, не подозревая, что в этом мире они не одни. А потом Джим потащил Леонарда погостить у посла Спока, который каким-то образом уговорил их поучаствовать в вулканском ритуале. Произошло ЧП, и только месяц спустя Леонарда нашли — за это время он успел измениться. Теперь ему следовало заново научиться жить.





	Выживает сильнейший

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [rainbow-in-the-dark](https://ficbook.net/authors/1094588) за бетинг.
> 
> Автор изначально упарывался, представляя Сарека из ТОСа, но потом он увидел, каким будет [Сарек в Дискавери](http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/NFE_portrait/2011/12/james_frain_copy.jpg), и понял, что окончательно упал на дно.  
> А также теперь можно посмотреть, как автор представляет себе [среброкровых](http://taera3111.deviantart.com/art/Speedsculpt-3-Silver-blood-672393372) :3  
> 

«Энтерпрайз» успела столько вулканцев принять на борт до того, как планету засосало в черную дыру, что Леонарду и с полностью укомплектованным и функционирующим лазаретом было бы сложно оказать своевременную помощь всем нуждавшимся. А сейчас ситуация была далека от идеальной: не хватало энергии, людей, расходных материалов. На не ключевых палубах питание давали только минимальным системам климат-контроля, и все равно запасной реактор едва справлялся с нагрузкой. Сам Леонард царствовал в лазарете чуть ли не круглыми сутками, стараясь разобраться с как можно большим числом пациентов. Доходило до того, что Кристине приходилось выпинывать его прочь, угрожая вколоть снотворное, если он немедленно не отправится на боковую.

К счастью, даже этот ад кончился — утром четвертого дня к ним прилетел инженерный звездолет в компании с пассажирскими шаттлами, так что и энергия появилась, и гражданских с раненными забрали. Правда, некоторые вулканцы, включая посла Сарека, остались. Оставалось только гадать, что могло послужить достаточно веской и обоснованной причиной для высокопоставленного представителя вулканского общества остаться на звездолете, который до Земли будет лететь еще… собственно, в последний раз, когда Леонард интересовался данным фактом, Скотти пробормотал что-то наподобие «дохрена и неделю», оплакивая не подлежавшее восстановлению варп-ядро.

Но, опять же, Леонарда совершенно не касались дела посла Сарека. Вернее, не будут касаться, как только он поймает этого скользкого остроухого и просканирует его, наконец, медицинским трикодером. Потому что аврал авралом, но Леонард успел либо самостоятельно, либо перепоручив медсестрам, осмотреть всех пассажиров и членов экипажа. Всех, за исключением одного. И даже подозрения о необработанных травмах у кого-то из его подопечных хватало, чтобы лишить крепкого сна.

Несколько раз Леонард пытался подловить посла в одном из общественных помещений, но тот словно чувствовал его приближение и незамедлительно испарялся в неизвестном направлении. Невольные свидетели потом заявляли Леонарду, что «вот буквально секунду назад еще был здесь». Даже Джим так бегать не умел, а уж он пытался, да еще как — иногда такое вытворял, что и смех и слезы.

Под вечер второго дня нелепых салок с упрямым вулканцем Леонард не выдержал и банальнейшим образом заявился к послу в каюту. Дверь открываться не пожелала, но Леонарда это не остановило.

Он громко постучался:

— Посол Сарек, я знаю, что вы там. У меня больше нет терпения на ваши игры. Если вы меня не впустите, я воспользуюсь правом доступа старшего офицера медицины.

Вариант пнуть дверь ногой заманчиво привлекал, но Леонард пока еще не дошел до этой точки кипения, и больше беспокоился о здоровье посла, чем ярился из-за его поведения. Опыт семафорил Леонарду неоновыми флажками, что что-то было не в порядке. Очень не в порядке.

Долгую минуту он стоял как идиот перед запертой дверью, и буквально стоило ему набрать воздуха в легкие, чтобы продиктовать свой код оверрайда, как замок тихо пискнул, а пластина с причмокиванием спряталась в боковой паз. Темную и жаркую каюту освещала одна-единственная зажженная свеча, установленная на полу посередине гостиной.

— Что… — удивленно выдохнул Леонард, осторожно переступая порог и напряженно вглядываясь в неподвижного посла Сарека.

Тот сидел, подобрав под себя ноги и аккуратно сложив ладони на коленях. Прямоугольник белого света, прокравшийся из коридора, осветил закутанную в тунику фигуру вулканца, однако до лица свет так и не добрался. Только глаза влажно поблескивали в полумраке.

— Компьютер, свет — пя…

— Не стоит, доктор Маккой, — голос Сарека оказался неожиданно сиплым и… угрожающим. Никогда еще Леонард не слышал подобной эмоциональности у остроухих (Спок не в счет, он полукровка), но даже удивление от нестандартной ситуации не смягчило его реакции на проявляемую к нему агрессию.

На удар он привык всегда отвечать ударом.

— Как вы верно подметили, доктор здесь я, черт возьми, и позвольте мне самому определять, что стоит делать, а чего — нет! Компьютер, свет, десять процентов.

Три события произошло одновременно: дверь с чпоком закрылась, серый свет выхватил комнату из мрака, а еще Сарек неожиданно резко подскочил на ноги. В два шага он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, да так быстро, что Леонард успел только шарахнуться в сторону. Далеко он не ушел — его ухватили за грудки, приподняли над полом, так что ему оставалось только сучить ногами в воздухе, протащили несколько метров и с силой впечатали в стену. Сумка с трикодером отлетела и с характерным пластмассовым стуком ударилась о ножку стола. Дверной замок пискнул, снова переходя в режим «заперто».

Первое, на что Леонард обратил внимание, когда заново научился дышать, — темные глаза Сарека были совершенно шальными и болезненно тусклыми. Едва ли там оставались разумные мысли. Леонард попытался вырваться, но, как и ожидалось, безрезультатно. Он скорее добился обратного; его хоть и опустили на пол, но Сарек буквально вжался в него всем телом, нависая сверху и заслоняя собой весь реальный мир.

Ощутив прикосновение к своим пси-точкам, Леонард успел только коротко выругаться, после чего его затянуло в головокружительно быстрый водоворот эмоций и мыслей. Красный песок с шорохом сыпался в стеклянную чашу, пылью поднимался в черное небо и тут же конденсировался в ржавые звезды. Ветер рвал туманное полотно нереальности, и Леонард падал, он с криком летел все быстрее, суматошно махая руками в бессмысленных попытках ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Каждый раз он натыкался на острые и колючие корни, порванные и испещренные ранами, из которых сочился сок, больше похожий на кровь.

Когда серое облако подобно одеялу обмоталось вокруг Леонарда, увлекая его в сторону от ужасной воронки боли, он уже промок в соке корней насквозь, а руки и грудь оказались исполосованы красными росчерками. На языке поселился железистый привкус. Бесконечное мгновение спустя он уже стоял на твердой земле. В некотором отдалении, напоминая поломанную куклу, лежал Сарек, и выглядел он очень, очень плохо. Словно им закусила стая гиен, по какому-то недоразумению оставив жертву в живых.

Кровь была повсюду. И хотя Леонард понимал, что она ненастоящая (если бы из вулканца вытекло столько этой зеленой жижи, он бы уже лежал хладным трупом), также ему хватало ума понимать, что в этом внутреннем мире видит ментальные раны в их физическом эквиваленте. Обрывки корней в некоторых местах еще обвивали Сарека и выглядели не такими сухими и колючими, часть из них уходила куда-то вниз, под землю, часть терялась в мутном тумане вокруг, слегка покачиваясь на призрачном ветру. А серая масса подрагивала, скрадывала все, что находилось дальше пятнадцати шагов. Только ветер время от времени рвал ее, рисуя страшные картины.

Короткий болезненный стон выдернул Леонарда из созерцательного ужаса, и он бросился к Сареку, напрочь позабыв про собственные проблемы и судорожно пытаясь придумать, как мог бы помочь страдающему вулканцу. Одновременно с этим Леонард яростно уговаривал свой разум, что хлюпающая под ногами зеленая грязь нереальна, и что на самом деле он не видит девятое и десятое правые ребра, проглядывающие сквозь отсутствующий слой мышц. Стоило Леонарду рухнуть рядом с ним на колени, Сарек приоткрыл мутные глаза и посмотрел на него:

— Доктор Маккой. Прошу прощения за свое неподобающее поведение, — на бледных губах пузырилась зеленая кровь, глаза болезненно блестели, волосы слиплись в зеленоватые сосульки.

— Молчите, идиот! Как вы вообще могли допустить, чтобы с вами произошло подобное?

— Это было вне моего контроля. Гибель Вулкана сильно ударила по всем выжившим.

— Вот черт… — только и сумел выдавить Леонард. В уме он уже невольно просчитывал нанесенный ущерб, и от открывавшихся картин голова шла кругом от ужаса. Оставалось только надеяться, что серьезность травм напрямую зависела от силы телепата, и что большинство выживших остроухих не страдали так же отчаянно.

Сарек зашелся в приступе кашля, и Леонард, выпав из размышлений и на мгновение забыв, где он находится, по привычке потянулся за губкой, чтобы стереть зеленые ручейки с подбородка Сарека. Каково же было изумление Леонарда, когда он правой рукой сжал пружинящую губку, вполне реальную на ощупь. Он тут же пустил ее в ход, отметив, что даже в таком паршивом состоянии Сарек умудрился вопросительно-удивленно изогнуть бровь.

— Как я могу вам помочь? Сарек, только не вздумайте мне тут умереть, говорите!

Невыносимый вулканец слабо шевельнул правой рукой. Леонард увидел, что на одном из свежих корней проклюнулся небольшой листик каплевидной формы.

— Вы уже помогаете, одним своим присутствием. Если сможете обработать раны, это ускорит мое восстановление на шестьдесят три целых и девяносто одну сотую процента.

Несколько минут Леонард пытался вообразить себе свою походную аптечку, но получалось не очень. Его нервировало и выбивало из колеи, что вулканец все еще лежал растерзанной куклой в мокром пятне зеленой грязи. Имея такую картину перед глазами, сложно было заставить мысли послушно вышагивать в строю. Они, скорее, с воплями носились по стенам и потолку, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь на мелкие брызги. В груди все сильнее разгоралось беспокойство, смешанное со страхом. И плевать на заверения Сарека в том, что он не умрет, только дольше будет приходить в себя.

— Да какой из меня доктор, если я помочь-то не могу толком, — рыкнув, Леонард раздраженно ударил кулаком по колену. Привычной ноющей боли не последовало; словно и не своей рукой он приложился.

Сарек шумно выдохнул.

— Доктор Маккой, воздержитесь от излишне ярких проявлений эмоций. Они… дестабилизируют.

Леонард в шоке наблюдал за тем, как после этих слов вулканец дернулся, словно его током ударило, а корни с обиженным хрустом пришли в движение, враз став похожими на ядовитых змей. Сарек зажмурился и сжал челюсти с такой силой, что Леонард на секунду забеспокоился о его зубах. Когда один из корней не выдержал движений и с влажным треском переломился, одна его половина буквально на глазах почернела, высохла и покрылась колючками. На этот раз Сарек не сдержал болезненного стона, и Леонард, ведомый инстинктом помочь, подался вперед, попытался прижать корни к земле, хоть как-нибудь их обездвижить — лишь бы больше ни один из оставшихся не порвался.

Сначала он даже не почувствовал ничего особенного — зеленоватые корни были удивительно теплыми на ощупь и ворсистыми, словно шкурка какого-то животного. Вскоре вслед за теплом начало появляться покалывание, и когда Леонард отдернул руки, он увидел паутинку тонких жгутов, протянувшуюся между корнями и ладонями.

— Что… — страх неожиданно поднял свою уродливую голову, и Леонард попытался стряхнуть с себя странные ростки, но те только еще крепче обвились вокруг его ладоней, буквально на глазах становясь все толще.

— Не надо, — тяжело выдохнул вулканец, с отчетливым удивлением наблюдая за формированием нового корня. Спустя секунду Леонард поймал себя на том, что это самое «отчетливое удивление» скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, и он самым позорным образом не поддался панике только потому, что Сарек также транслировал облегчение и, в некотором роде, благоговение.

Настала очередь Леонарда удивляться, когда самые серьезные ранения вулканца постепенно начали переплавляться в более совместимые с жизнью синяки и гематомы, причем только дурак не заметил бы прямой зависимости между частичным выздоровлением и тем корнем, который как-то даже уютно обвился вокруг правой руки Леонарда, связав его с вулканцем.

— Что, черт подери, только что произошло?.. — тихо выдохнул Леонард, словно боялся, что его кто-то подслушает. Он в замешательстве смотрел на корень, отличавшийся от остальных не только по цвету (будучи нежно-сиреневым, а не зеленоватым), но и по толщине. А еще он, кажется, пульсировал.

Пока Леонард не смотрел на Сарека, тот умудрился настолько окрепнуть, что вскоре поднялся и сел, скрестив ноги. Это движение привлекло внимание Леонарда, которого окатило новой волной замешательства, ведь вулканец… выглядел полностью здоровым. Никаких зеленых сосулек из волос, никаких рваных кусков мышц, никаких синяков и гематом. Даже одежда его выглядела целехонькой, будто он надел ее минуту назад.

— Доктор Маккой, — Сарек замолк, с некоторым… удивлением глядя на него. Он слегка склонил голову набок, словно вслушиваясь во что-то. Леонард шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. — Между нами возникла спонтанная связь. Обычно для ее роста необходимы продолжительное общение и осознанные усилия с обеих сторон, однако, видимо, свою роль сыграли… сопутствующие события.

Несколько секунд Леонард молча хлопал глазами, а потом все-таки сумел перевести последние слова Сарека с вулканского на стандартный. «Похоже, так сложились карты и наложилось одно на другое».

— Я понимаю, что вы не желали подобного исхода, однако я крайне вам благодарен. Мой разум вновь вернулся ко мне, и, как видите, теперь со мной все в полном порядке.

Как выяснилось позже, когда Леонард все-таки осмотрел Сарека трикодером — с тем действительно все было в порядке. Даже более чем, он выглядел здоровее прочих вулканцев на корабле, и Леонард был уверен, что дело крылось в этой странной связи, образовавшейся между ними. Еще неделю Сарек провел на «Энтерпрайз», и довольно много времени он проводил в компании Леонарда, обучая его тому, как правильно обращаться с их связью. Когда же наконец до него дошло, что это был не просто контакт знакомых-родственников, что их узы по своей силе больше всего напоминали брачные…

Леонард по-настоящему испугался. Даже запаниковал. Ведь он совершенно не планировал жениться на Сареке (или выходить за него замуж?), мало того, что он вулканец, так ведь и мужчина — да еще и отец Спока. Спока!

К счастью, у посла имелся богатый опыт общения с землянами, потому приступ паники довольно быстро удалось свести на нет. И Сарек согласился закрыть телепатическую связь, хотя и сразу честно сообщил, что полностью разорвать ее не выйдет без специального ритуала. Леонард сразу вспомнил поломанную куклу в луже зеленой крови, и поспешно заверил, что лишать Сарека этой связи не будет.

Последнее, что он почувствовал из эмоций вулканца — счастливое облегчение и благодарность. А потом тишина, от которой, как оказалось, Леонард уже успел отвыкнуть. Что ж, пришлось привыкать обратно, и этому здорово помогли повседневные заботы, которых на их корыте всегда хватало, особенно теперь, когда «Энтерпрайз» держалась чуть ли не на честном слове.

Оставшиеся вулканцы вскоре улетели на очередном пассажирском корабле, и путешествие к Земле прошло относительно спокойно. Все вернулось на круги своя.

Потом их чествовали как героев, наградили медалями и тонко намекнули, что не мешало бы и обучение закончить, хотя бы формально. Джим, конечно, возмущался, но после подозрительно долгого разговора со Споком притих, осознал и проникся. Леонард даже немного позавидовал остроухому, ведь у него самого не получалось так быстро достучаться до Джима, а потом махнул рукой и вернулся к зубрежке. Полгода спустя их снова чествовали, на этот раз как полноправных офицеров Звездного Флота, с дипломами и всеми необходимыми аттестациями. Только увы и ах, «Энтерпрайз» еще не была готова к вылету в пятилетнюю миссию, а на другой корабль Джим согласен не был, потому они сидели как крысы на суше. Хотя Леонард от этого только выигрывал — ведь чем дольше они проводили на планете, тем дольше он не видел чертового космоса.

А потом посол Спок пригласил Джима к себе погостить на Новый Вулкан. И Леонард совершенно не удивился, когда мальчишка с готовностью согласился, чуть уши не теряя по дороге. Ну вот куда этого идиота отпустишь одного? Никуда, потому, повздыхав, Леонард заявил, что полетит вместе с Джимом. Тот только радостно улыбнулся, потирая руки.

Отправившись следом за Джимом на Новый Вулкан, Леонард рассчитывал разве что на практику в местном госпитале, хотя скорее всего его ждали скучные и долгие дни в четырех стенах с паддом в руках, потому что увеселительных заведений, равно как и качественного алкоголя, на этой песчаной планете еще не водилось. Чего Леонарду и в страшном сне присниться не могло — так это того, что он окажется в какой-то пещере под завалом, да еще с открытым переломом правой ноги. И без аптечки на руках, он ее обронил, когда метался по лабиринту скал, пытаясь убежать от захотевшего отобедать им хищника. Нет, обычно в кошмарах Леонарда преобладали черный зев космоса и мертвые голубые глаза Джима, но никак не здоровые помеси кошки со скорпионом едко-оранжевого цвета и с клыкастой пастью.

Коротко выругавшись сквозь стиснутые зубы, Леонард наложил давящую повязку выше перелома и постарался не думать о том, что под рукой не было ни гипоспрея с обезболивающим, ни антисептиков, ни медицинского геля, чтобы предотвратить многочисленные осложнения, которые обязательно возникнут в скорейшем времени. Ведь в этой чертовой пещере не было абсолютно ничего, что могло бы сыграть грубую роль шин, а коммуникатор, сволочь такая, валялся у противоположной стены, вне зоны досягаемости. Леонард был бы и рад послушаться своих собственных советов и сидеть на попе ровно, но если он хотел выбраться из этой заварушки живым, ему надо было добраться до чертового коммуникатора. И вот дернула же его нелегкая согласиться на этот чертов вулканский ритуал. Ну что ему стоило не повестись на слабо и уйти в другую комнату, подальше от Джима и посла Спока? Нет, надо было ему лезть в традиции остроухих.

Словно издеваясь над ним, ветер зашипел песком по камням, бросая песчинки горстями на преграду и протискивая их сквозь щели, прямо в лицо Леонарду. Он не сдержался и закашлял, закрывая воротом рубашки нижнюю часть лица, чтобы хоть как-нибудь избежать попадания пыли в легкие. Где-то в груди закололо, причем нехорошо так закололо — когда он попытался переместиться вдоль стенки, боль яркой искрой пробежала по нервам, вынуждая замереть на месте и болезненно зашипеть. Так сходу он бы и не смог перечислить все возможные причины подобных ощущений — слишком их было много.

Но если он останется сидеть, пытаясь убаюкать ноющую голову и горящую ногу, он умрет. А смерть не входила в планы Леонарда на ближайшие лет сто. Он только надеялся, что Джиму повезло больше, и что хищник, который погнался за этим идиотом, не догадался боднуть скалу, низвергая ему на голову кучу камней, пыли и песка.

Снаружи противно заскрипело, сквозь завывание ветра Леонард различил чье-то шумное дыхание, влажное и жадное.

Кажется, его кровь учуяли, и теперь пытались докопаться до обездвиженной жертвы.

Смачно выругавшись, Леонард собрался с силами и принялся методично пробираться к коммуникатору. Вдоль стенки, стараясь как можно меньше шевелить правой ногой, но боль все равно облизывала нервы и туманила сознание. Сложнее всего было, когда Леонарду пришлось опираться спиной о сам завал — он слышал дыхание скорпокошки позади себя, и от скрежета когтей по камням волосы на загривке становились дыбом. К счастью, гора камней оказалась достаточно крупной, а сами камни — большими, чтобы зверь столкнулся с практически непреодолимой преградой. Ему только и оставалось, что ловить носом запах чужой крови и скрести по булыжникам. Периодически, правда, Леонард еще слышал грохот скатывающихся вниз камней, и что-то ему подсказывало, что зверь вполне мог самостоятельно раскопать этот завал, было бы желание.

Желание у него явно имелось в избытке.

Передернув плечами и поморщившись от боли, тошнотворно всколыхнувшейся где-то в голове, Леонард продолжил пробираться к коммуникатору, оставляя после себя влажный темный след на полу. Когда он схватил наконец теплый кусок пластика, радовался он ровно до тех пор, пока не понял, что сигнал не может пробиться сквозь помехи песчаной бури. Оставалось только облегченно вздыхать, выяснив, что, не считая отсутствие сигнала, сам коммуникатор остался цел и невредим.

Свет, пробивавшийся тремя тонкими струйками с верха завала, что-то загородило, погружая Леонарда в полную тьму. Снаружи, приглушенный камнем и ветром, послышался визг, рычание и влажный звук разрываемой плоти.

— Черт вас всех задери, что за хрень творится с местной фауной? — на выдохе прошептал Леонард, после чего замер и прислушался.

Он мог поклясться, что слышал мягкие шаги еще какого-то зверя, но, конечно же, это воображение играло с ним в дурацкие шутки — человеческое ухо было неспособно уловить такие тихие звуки среди этой бесноватой бури. Да и без нее у Леонарда хватало проблем. В голове шумело, с каждым вдохом грудь прошивало совсем нехорошей болью, а нога… оставалось только радоваться, что он живет в двадцать третьем веке, а не двадцатом — еще имелся шанс сохранить конечность даже после всего этого непотребства.

Оставалось только дождаться конца бури и вызвать подмогу.

Леонард старался не думать о том, что произойдет, когда настанет время снимать давящую повязку. Если внутренние часы ему не врали, у него до крайнего срока оставалось всего минут двадцать.

— Ну твою мать, Джим! — в груди кроме боли клокотала злость на мальчишку, который в очередной раз сумел подбить его на дурь.

Хотя злиться долго все равно не получалось, и беспокойство упрямо вскидывало свою голову. Леонард доподлинно знал, что за ними гналось по крайней мере трое хищников, и что Джим наверняка оказался в схожей ситуации. Самое паршивое — что они разделились в лабиринте скал, пока убегали сквозь нараставшую бурю.

Ну, гоблины, ну удружили. Не могли они выбрать более дружелюбную планету _без_ животных, которые стараются убить все, что движется? Неужели это было так сложно — провести полный анализ и каталогизировать всю живность на планете перед тем, как открывать новый сезон древних вулканских ритуалов? Да и Леонард тоже дурак. Повелся на разговоры посла Спока и щенячьи глазки Джима.

Идиот, что еще сказать. Полный тупица, которого в детстве недостаточно ремнем лупили и слишком часто роняли головой об лестницу.

Прикосновение к лицу чего-то прохладного вырвало Леонарда из полудремы. Вздрогнув и широко раскрыв глаза, он уставился прямо перед собой, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Первое, что он увидел — два больших, просто огромных серебряных глаза с огромным бездонным зрачком. Самое паршивое — глаза буквально светились. _Светились_ , черт их подери! Леонард инстинктивно дернулся назад и больно ударился затылком о каменную стену; грудь пронзило болью, к горлу подкатывал кашель.

Кроме глаз ничего больше Леонард разглядеть не мог, хотя чувствовал легчайшие прикосновения: лоб, ноги, руки, грудь. То ли от потери крови и болевого шока у него уже начались галлюцинации, то ли перед глазами просто двоилось, но к первой паре серебряных фонариков присоединилась вторая.

А потом третья и четвертая.

Дальше была боль.

 

 _Он бежит по черному коридору. Он ничего не видит, тем не менее прекрасно ориентируется в этом лабиринте, не запинается и не врезается в стены. Тело легкое и сильное, все чувства направлены вовне — слух улавливает загнанное дыхание добычи, нюх слышит горчащий аромат страха и_ _сладкую_ _кровь, зрение… а зрение ему и не нужно, ведь здесь стоит кромешная тьма. В голове — нестройный хор голосов._

_Руки сжимают нежную плоть, на языке взрывается пряный вкус крови._

_И снова он бежит, подгоняемый голосами, подгоняемый жаждой, общей на всех. Нет времени отдыхать, новая добыча ждет,_ _источая умопомрачительные запахи._

 

Леонард резко проснулся и, еще толком не осознав, где он и кто он, порывисто сел. Шумно дыша, он принялся крутить головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что не так. Секунду спустя воспоминания лавиной обрушились на него, и сердце зашлось в стаккато, словно собиралось вырваться из своей клетки плоти и костей.

Первое, что Леонард понял — у него ничего не болит. В смысле — совсем ничего. Он даже ощупал свою поломанную ногу, но не нашел ничего кроме чистой кожи и порванной штанины. Причем, кажется, она была порвана даже сильнее, чем он помнил, да и сама ткань на ощупь казалась заскорузлой от грязи. Прикосновение к коже оказалось настолько четким и ярким, что Леонард даже вздрогнул — он не ожидал от себя подобной чувствительности. А потом до него неожиданно дошло, что его окружает кромешная тьма, однако он каким-то образом прекрасно знал, что лежит в небольшой комнате с каменной мебелью, и что роль двери выполняет плотная занавесь. Ни окон, ничего.

Шумно сглотнув, Леонард попытался… осмотреться в поисках своего коммуникатора, но нигде не нашел его.

— Что со мной произошло, черт подери? — пробормотал он себе под нос, и принялся ощупывать себя, периодически морщась. Сколько бы времени ни прошло с тех пор, как он попал под завал, купать его явно никто не пытался.

Психическому равновесию совершенно не способствовали плававшие в голове образы из сна. Еще больше нервировало то, что вместо отвращения и тошноты Леонард чувствовал предвкушение и легкий голод. Или даже не голод — жажду.

Снова сглотнув, он свесил ноги с жесткой кровати и осторожно встал. Ни дурноты, ни боли в груди. Словно он пролежал полдня под регенератором. И если бы не рваная и грязная одежда, если бы не штанина, жесткая от пропитавшей ее и засохшей крови, Леонард даже позволил бы себе думать, что сломанная нога и бешеный бег по лабиринту были плодом его горячечного воображения.

Он не увидел, скорее почувствовал, что в комнате больше не один. Резко вскинув голову, Леонард увидел пару знакомых серебряных фонариков. В голове зазвучал такой же хор голосов, как во сне, но слов разобрать Леонарду не удалось. Существо со светящимися глазами подошло ближе (Леонард отстраненно отметил, что был на целую голову выше незнакомца), внимательно посмотрело на него.

В голове появилась картинка того, как Леонард идет вслед за этим странным созданием. Он кивнул, сообщая, что понял. Тихий шелест ручейка прошелся по границе его разума — секунду спустя он понял, что существо таким образом выразило свою радость.

Потом в голове всплыло одно-единственное слово.

Грасши.

Разумно рассудив, что это могло быть только именем, Леонард приложил правую руку к груди и представился и сам:

— Леонард Маккой.

Снова шуршание песчаного ручейка.

Грасши вывел его из комнаты и повел по коридорам, и вскоре они оказались в огромном зале, размерами, наверное, со всю Академию Звездного Флота. Леонард, не сдержавшись, присвистнул, во все глаза разглядывая… город. Потолок был где-то высоко-высоко, испещрен слабо светящимися голубоватыми камешками, которые кое-где украшали и тропинки, паутиной покрывшие нижний ярус. Некоторые здания тянулись до самого потолка, некоторые замирали на полпути, и между ними протянулись хрупкие на вид мостики. В этом зале дышалось легко, а неожиданно чувствительная кожа тотчас подсказала, что воздух не стоял на месте, а циркулировал.

И везде, везде — местные жители. Низкие, среброглазые, в облегающих одеждах, бесшумно передвигающиеся.

Леонард даже и не знал толком, каким именно образом он все это увидел, ведь для человеческих глаз тут было слишком темно и, по-правде, он ничего не должен был различить кроме светившихся камешков. Грасши жестом позвал его следовать дальше, и Леонарду оставалось только ошеломленно удивиться той тишине, которая сковывала целый город. Ни смеха детей, ни гомона рынка, ни разговоров. Только где-то далеко вверху — тихий гул ветра, да периодически — шорох осыпающихся камешков, эхом разносящийся по коридорам.

Леонарда привели в местный аналог госпиталя — он это понял по острому запаху трав, резанувших его нос неожиданно сильно, настолько, что он не сдержался и чихнул. Смех на грани сознания принадлежал уже не одному Грасши, но и местному врачу, который только покачал головой и жестом предложил Леонарду сесть на стул перед собой. Он у него что-то долго щупал на шее и под челюстями, потом проверил ногу и удовлетворенно кивнул.

Грасши все это время стоял неподалеку и посылал Леонарду ментальные подбадривания. Когда же Леонард попытался узнать у него, что произошло, тот прислал такой путанный клубок образов и обрывков слов и, наверное, целых фраз, что у Леонарда голова разболелась. Врач резко осадил Грасши, высказав ему что-то быстрое и неразборчивое, и тут же ментальный контакт прервался. Леонард остался у себя в голове один — он даже не смог различить гул голосов на фоне, к которому уже, оказывается, успел привыкнуть.

Удивленно покрутив головой, он послал Грасши вопросительный импульс, но тот не отозвался. Доктор тоже молчал, но судя по тому, что они с Грасши играли в гляделки, между ними шел напряженный диалог, и именно поэтому они игнорировали вопросы Леонарда. Не то чтобы ему нравилось такое отношение, но, учитывая, что он совершенно ничего не знал о местных, Леонард решил пока повременить с выражением бурного недовольства. Сначала бы понять, как именно его умудрились так быстро вылечить, и где, черт подери, он находился. А еще — куда делся его коммуникатор. И неплохо было бы воды раздобыть, а то кожа зудела почти невыносимо, хотелось залезть в ванную и оттереть всю грязь вместе с верхним слоем кожи. Да и в глотке совсем пересохло.

В воспоминаниях сразу вспыхнули картины из недавнего сна, и Леонард вздрогнул. Он еще раз внимательно присмотрелся к Грасши. Низкий гуманоид, по четыре пальца на каждой руке, яркие серебряные глаза раза в полтора больше человеческих, плоский нос, слегка выдающаяся вперед нижняя челюсть, уши удлиненные, почти как у вулканцев, плотно прижаты к лысой голове. Одежда больше походила на комбинезон или водолазный костюм — ничего не висело, только вышивка на груди служила единственным украшением. Руки оказались неожиданно тонкими и длинными — почти такой же длины, что и ноги, что навевало неприятные мысли о пауках. Судя по всему, местные вполне могли передвигаться как на двух ногах, так и на четырех конечностях.

Леонард так и не узнал, до чего Грасши с доктором договорились. Неожиданно громкий крик прорезал тишину — крик, полный боли и отчаяния.

Ментальный крик.

Леонард не успел еще определиться, откуда именно он исходил, а уже несся вместе с остальными по лабиринту, плывя на волнах хорового ропота, встревоженного, как улей. Из горла непроизвольно вырвался раздраженный рык, когда кто-то из местных обогнал его, резко спрыгнув с потолка прямо у него перед носом и на четвереньках побежавшего вперед с десятком других… охотников. От подобной наглости Леонард чуть не запнулся, но вовремя успел отскочить в сторону.

Опомнился он, уже сидя за валуном на углу и прислушиваясь к шумным шагам, к скрипу песка под прорезиненной подошвой сапог. В ноздри забился до боли знакомый запах казенного Флотского мыла и резкая вонь пластика.

Стену рассек луч фонаря. Охотники зароптали, возмущенные, ослепленные — они попятились прочь, в глубину. Леонард сдержал болезненный стон и, зажмурившись, выпрямился и шагнул навстречу группе спасения.

— Боунз! — Кирк. Какого хрена этот мальчишка здесь делал?! Ему бы лежать в лазарете и не рыпаться, а не скакать по подземельям!

Джим не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как броситься ему на шею и крепко обнять. Леонард почувствовал злой гомон охотников на грани сознания, но послал в их сторону успокаивающий импульс, мол, стоять и не двигаться. Ему и в голову не пришло, что те его не послушаются, и, к счастью, он оказался прав. Свет фонарей слепил даже сквозь зажмуренные веки.

— Капитан Кирк, я ощущаю присутствие других существ. Будет разумно воздержаться от дальнейших эмоциональных проявлений до тех пор, пока мы не вернемся на поверхность, — раздался незнакомый и сухой голос. Леонард едва сдержал инстинктивное желание ощериться в оскале.

Сквозь вонь пластика и мыла он ощутил сладкий запах… крови. В животе тотчас скрутилась голодная пружина, рот наполнился слюной.

Ропот охотников приблизился. Они тоже были голодны, еще голоднее Леонарда.

Джим отстранился и, продолжая держать Леонарда за плечи, на несколько секунд замер, по видимому — разглядывая его.

— Он прав, вам надо срочно убираться отсюда, — сипло выдавил Леонард, сглатывая слюну и стараясь не думать о том, почему именно у него могли так сладко заныть зубы. — Здесь… есть другие, тот гоблин прав. Вы впятером не сможете ничего противопоставить местным.

Все верно, он слышал именно пять сердец. Четыре вулканских и одно человеческое.

— А ты? — судя по голосу, Джим осознал всю серьезность ситуации и переключился из режима «раздолбай» в режим «капитан». Уже хорошо, хотя он все равно не обратил внимания на то, что Леонард с закрытыми глазами определил их количество.

— Я следом за вами, — хор охотников всколыхнулся. Они начинали злиться на него за то, что он так долго находился рядом с добычей и не рвал ее на куски. Леонарда бы должно было затошнить от тех кровавых картин, которыми местные начали штурмовать его голову, но, что самое страшное, что-то внутри него тоже хотело подобного. Хотело крови.

Гребаные кровососы.

Гонка по лабиринту на этот раз произошла вполне реальная. Только Леонард стал добычей, а не охотником, как во сне. И, признаться, ему это ощущение совершенно не понравилось. Где-то на пятой минуте бега ему пришлось отстать от группы и дать бой, чтобы задержать преследователей на достаточный срок и дать Джиму с гоблинами возможность добраться до выхода.

Оказалось, отрывать челюсти и скручивать шеи было очень даже приятно, а сладковатый вкус крови на языке раззадоривал ничуть не хуже запаха Джимовой. Поддавшись внутреннему монстру, который взревел дурным голосом после болезненного удара по голове, Леонард без особых прелюдий схватил ближайшего охотника и впился ему в глотку резко удлинившимися клыками, жадно глотая серебряную кровь.

Ментальный ропот охотников перерос в возмущенный вой. Леонард, раздраженно откинув тело бывшего кровососа в сторону, ощерился в оскале и послал свой собственный ментальный рык, заявляя о своем главенстве, устанавливая свое право на добычу. Двое местных попытались оспорить его право, но Леонард попросту оторвал им головы, сипло рассмеявшись, когда почувствовал, как прохладная кровь из артерий хлещет ему на грудь и лицо.

К выходу он бежал бодрой трусцой, следуя запаху Джима и вулканцев.

Пять фигур вырисовывалось на сером фоне ночного неба. Два фонаря светили наружу, три — в зев пещеры. К счастью, на этот раз свет не обжигал чувствительные глаза. Леонард почувствовал только легкое жжение, как от недосыпа, а потом неожиданно яркость мира вокруг убавилась. Он сразу узнал в ближайшей фигуре Джима — парень дернулся было к нему, но резко остановился, словно налетел на невидимую стену, и с широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Леонарда.

Привычным жестом попытавшись взъерошить себе волосы, Леонард почувствовал, что те слиплись в сосульки от крови, и раздраженно выдохнул. Вид у него, наверное, был тот еще.

 

Неделю он провел в местной больнице, но врачи так и не смогли определить, что именно с ним произошло. Черт, да даже сам Леонард не смог бы этого точно сказать. Он только знал, что теперь стал сильнее, быстрее, его чувства обострились, он перестал так же сильно, как раньше, нуждаться во сне. Пища ему вставала поперек горла, а жажда изредка поднимала свою гадкую голову, но быстро утолялась донорской кровью.

Его ДНК ничем не отличалось от человеческого, но, тем не менее, ничего человеческого в нем, наверное, уже и не осталось. Когда Леонард впервые увидел себя в зеркале, он крепко выматерился и залпом выпил половину какого-то гадкого пойла, по ошибке названного алкоголем, благо жидкости он мог спокойно поглощать. Хотя он и выглядел как прежде, но страшнее всего становилось, когда он видел свои глаза — яркие, красные и с вертикальным зрачком — и ногти, превратившиеся в самые натуральные когти, отблескивающие полированным металлом. А уж когда выдвинулись все его клыки… он сам себе напомнил пиранью-переростка. Оставалось только радоваться, что он мог сознательно контролировать второй набор зубов, и, после некоторых мучений, сумел добиться того, чтобы удлинялись не все клыки сразу, а только две пары сверху.

К собственному ужасу Леонард также узнал, что считался пропавшим без вести почти месяц.

Месяц!

Что он, черт возьми, делал целый месяц, если помнил только как попал под завал, а после этого — пробуждение с Грасши? Почему-то ему казалось, что яркие сны, где он был охотником и каждый раз настигал добычу, сочно пахнувшую страхом и кровью, были совсем не снами.

Леонарду почти становилось дурно.

Ему пришлось учиться держать себя в узде и не ощериваться враждебно каждый раз, когда видел кого-нибудь из вулканцев. Хотя хор голосов в голове почти не ощущался, но его отголоски все-таки достигали Леонарда, и из них он почерпнул, что местные были настроены к зеленокровым гоблинам более чем враждебно. Именно этим обуславливалась его острая реакция на остроухих.

Но он был бы не Маккой, если бы позволил себе и дальше действовать без участия разума. Хотя он сильно подозревал, что если бы проснулся сразу же после… обращения, то закатил бы самую натуральную истерику и не смог бы так легко принять свою новую сущность. А сейчас он даже почти радовался — ему нравилось ловить едва заметные отголоски страха и опасения, которые нет-нет, а прорывались сквозь все ментальные щиты вулканцев.

Остроухие явно оказались недовольны тем, что умудрились поселиться на планете, уже занятой разумным видом. Леонард совершенно не удивился, когда на десятый день его возвращения «к цивилизации» посол Сарек пожелал переговорить с ним о возможных путях заключения перемирия с местными. Разговор вышел странным и напряженным: Сарек явно не знал, как себя лучше вести в обществе нового доктора Маккоя, который вроде и был прежним, а вроде — совершенно чужим. И Леонард, признаться, наслаждался. Ему нравилось держать вулканца на нервах, нравилось ловить исходившие от него волны эмоций.

Почти два часа они ходили вокруг да около, пока Сарек наконец не предложил ему то, что хотел предложить с самого начала: отправиться вместе с ним в качестве переводчика и, чего уж там, дополнительной гарантии счастливого возвращения назад. Леонард думал не очень долго. В конце концов, он совсем не хотел, чтобы вулканцы окончательно рассорились с местными и развязали кровопролитную войну на полное уничтожение. Хотя вставшие перед мысленным взором кровавые картины пришлись внутреннему охотнику очень даже по вкусу. Да и, в самом-то деле, как он мог отказать единственному вулканцу, которому не хотелось открутить голову?

И опять Леонард оказался в той самой пещере, куда всего полтора месяца назад забежал, спасаясь от местного хищника, и угодил под обвал. Разводов крови на полу не было, но шестым чувством Леонард ощущал остаточный солоноватый запах.

Резко выдохнув, он просигналил делегации из трех вулканцев остановиться у входа, а сам прошел вглубь коридора и открыл разум хору голосов. Те сначала отозвались удивлением, потом злостью с тонкой примесью страха и уважения. Остальные голоса заглушил сильный импульс от Грасши, который холодно интересовался у Леонарда, зачем он вернулся. Леонард попытался как можно понятнее сформулировать, что пришел вместе с зеленокровыми, вулканцами, которые хотели познакомиться поближе и заключить мир.

Грасши гневно плевался минут пять. Леонард уже хотел было сообщить Сареку, что местные не настроены на контакт, но замер на середине движения, когда его разума коснулся другой голос, невозмутимый и, за неимением другого эпитета, сильный. Сначала Леонарду показалось, что этот голос зовет их всех, но вскоре он уловил, с каким жаром голос предложил вулканцам присоединиться к Леонарду. Словно бы и не воспринимал их как полноценных разумных, а только как добычу.

Подобное ему крайне не понравилось. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что если вулканцы ступят во внутренний лабиринт, они уже не выйдут оттуда живыми, чем он и поспешил поделиться со своими спутниками. После недолгого совещания, которое Леонард слушал вполуха, они вышли из пещеры и вернулись в лагерь, разбитый неподалеку. До заката ничего интересного не происходило, но когда небо загорелось бесчисленными звездами, Леонард неожиданно ощутил приближение кого-то из местных, причем не охотника — слишком он себя тихо вел, не транслировал свои мысли вовне. Не говоря ни слова, Леонард выскочил из-за стола прямо посреди разговора и выбежал на улицу, вглядываясь в серую ночь.

Он увидел Грасши, замершего на границе светового круга. Тот выглядел не очень счастливым, и нет-нет, а бросал нервный взгляд на звездное небо.

— Птенец, — прошелестел он на корявом Стандартном. — Не понимаешь, что творишь. Зеленая кровь — демоны, принесшие народу боль и страдания. Память не лжет.

— Так ты умеешь говорить?

— Твоя кровь дала мне эти знания. Еще не все усвоил, — Грасши склонил голову, соглашаясь.

Леонард сглотнул. По-идее, ему бы сейчас пугаться и нервничать, что, похоже, именно Грасши изменил его, но… внутренний монстр нашептывал, что в этом нет ничего страшного или неприятного.

— Возможно, вы помните других носителей зеленой крови? — из палатки вышел посол Сарек, незамедлительно вступая в диалог. — Могу вас со всей уверенностью заверить, что наш народ только шестнадцать месяцев назад прибыл на эту планету, и мы не вступали в стычки с вашими людьми.

— Память не лжет, — снова повторил Грасши, продолжая странно коверкать слова, но уже не так сильно, как всего минуту назад. — Серебряная кровь всегда враждовала с зеленой кровью. Мы победили. Теперь вы вернулись.

— Вулканцы — не единственные, у кого зеленая кровь, знаешь ли, — раздраженно рыкнул Леонард, делая шаг вперед.

Грасши тотчас зашипел как кот и отступил на тот же шаг.

— Птенец, который стал охотником и стал разумным. Я ошибся, полагая, что ты будешь ценным дополнением к моему дому. Красная кровь не подходит серебряной.

Словно провели ладонью против шерсти. Леонард едва сумел подавить злое рычание:

— Это еще кто кому дополнением будет! И никакой я тебе не птенец, Грасши.

— Нет.

— Доктор Маккой, — Сарек не повышал голос и никоим образом не давал понять, что ему не нравится поведение Леонарда, но все равно сумел передать свое отношение даже в ровной интонации.

Леонард посмотрел на вулканца, потом снова перевел взгляд на Грасши, который также смотрел то на Леонарда, то на Сарека, словно пытался что-то рассмотреть между ними. Леонард помассировал переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Если бы ему месяц назад сказали, что он окажется посреди пустынной степи, пытаясь примирить местных вампиров с вулканцами, он бы хохотал до колик в животе — после того, как загипоспреил шутника в бессознательные дали. И ведь поглядите на него: стоит и действительно старается не допустить кровопролития. Черт, он доктор, а не дипломат, ну какого хрена?

— Мистер Грасши, представляете ли вы свой народ?

— Представляю, посол Сарек.

— Тогда, возможно, мы сможем разрешить возникшее недоразумение по поводу вражды серебряной и зеленой крови, если вы ознакомитесь с историей моего народа?

Грасши почти минуту молча смотрел на вулканца, и Леонард слышал, как он активно общается с теми, кто остался внизу, в городе. Светящиеся глаза резко впились в него, и Леонард вздрогнул, снова ощутив прикосновение чьего-то сильного разума к своему собственному. Он почувствовал интерес этого существа и постарался как можно быстрее отстраниться, спрятаться за ментальной стеной. Грасши кивнул, словно Леонард ему только что правильно ответил на заданный вопрос.

— Ваше предложение разумно, посол. И обращайтесь ко мне ссаргу Грасши. Этот титул принадлежит мне по праву рождения, в переводе на ваш язык он будет значить «молодой вожак».

— Хорошо, ссаргу Грасши. Я отдам указание прислать релевантную историческую информацию. Где вам будет удобнее ожидать?

— У меня есть время до рассвета. Днем серебряной крови не место на поверхности. Слишком ярко.

Леонард снова помассировал переносицу, в очередной раз радуясь, что вулканцам для нормального функционирования требовалось меньше света, чем землянам, и освещение в лагере было довольно скудным. Хотя даже от него у Леонарда начинала уже болеть голова.

Когда Грасши прошел внутрь и принялся с интересом рассматривать все вокруг себя, Леонард порадовался, что может спокойно усесться в углу и напялить темные очки. Сразу стало легче.

Хорошая новость: Грасши поверил, что вулканцы — не та зеленая кровь, с которой серебряные воевали. После короткого мысленного совещания Грасши сообщил Сареку, что отныне враги серебряной крови будут зваться старой зеленой кровью, а вулканцев они станут называть новой зеленой кровью. Богатая фантазия, однако.

Учитывая, что Грасши не удивился никаким высокотехнологичным штучкам, можно было прийти к выводу, что у местных тоже имелось что-то похожее. Или что Грасши просто узнал обо всем этом из крови Леонарда.

Второй вариант казался более вероятным, хотя судить было сложно — все-таки не то чтобы Леонард видел очень много из быта серебряной крови. Вдруг у них и компьютеры были, и свой экстранет?

Плохая новость: как вулканцы считали себя лучше землян, так серебряная кровь считала себя лучше вулканцев. Главным доказательством этого превосходства служил тот факт, что серебряная кровь могла ими питаться.

Относительно нейтральная новость: Грасши честно сообщил о намечающихся сложностях в установлении мирных отношений, поскольку охотники не контролировали свою жажду крови, и не будут нападать только на серебряную кровь и тех, кто принял огонь Кисграна. Как Леонард.

Леонард позволил себе отлучиться только утром третьего дня переговоров, когда все уже убедились в нежелании сторон рвать друг другу глотки (ну, относительном нежелании; все-таки Грасши хватило ума понимать, что вулканцы со своими технологиями при желании могут раскатать серебряную кровь в тонкий коврик, и лучше им лишний раз было не нарываться). Подобная отлучка обуславливалась как нежеланием и дальше сидеть на одном месте, так и жаждой, которая все громче заявляла о себе, в то время как все пакеты с донорской кровью кончились еще в середине второго дня. До следующей поставки надо было ждать двенадцать часов, но Леонард чувствовал, что столько не продержится.

Потому он пошел на охоту — предварительно предупредив Сарека об этом. А то вдруг какой-нибудь остроухий захочет погулять слишком близко к нему, и Леонард не сумеет сдержать внутреннего монстра. Отпустить инстинкты оказалось удивительно легко — словно сжатая пружина резко распрямилась. Он не успел опомниться, как уже бежал по следу крупного зверя, предвкушая сладкую кровь.

Чего Леонард не учел — так это того, что с охоты он вернется весь взъерошенный, грязный и в крови. Наверное, попадись ему кто-нибудь из травоядных, и все было бы иначе, но его добычей стал как раз зверь того вида, от которого полтора месяца назад сам Леонард судорожно убегал, петляя между скал как заяц. Ирония судьбы, не иначе — жертва стала хищником.

Всю дорогу назад он отплевывался от шерсти, щурясь на яркое солнце и мечтая о темном подземелье, где можно было бы спрятаться и переждать светлое время суток. Леонарду пришлось сознательно изменять свой курс, чтобы оказаться не в городе серебряной крови, а в лагере, который вулканцы разбили неподалеку. К счастью, они успели уже установить не только жалкие палатки, но и приличный душевой блок и репликаторы, так что уже спустя двадцать минут Леонард из замухрышки снова превратился в офицера Звездного Флота.

Хотя, если быть совсем откровенным, он им себя все равно не чувствовал. Словно чего-то недоставало, того, что раньше было. Словно Грасши забрал у него что-то важное, но незаметное. И дело тут было вовсе не в количестве выпитой крови.

На пятый день ссаргу привел четверых своих «коллег», которые подключились к обсуждению условий взаимного существования двух рас, и Леонард совсем почувствовал себя лишним. Его начинало раздражать абсолютно все: начиная картонным кофе и кончая песком в постели. А еще его медленно но верно выводило из себя количество гоблинов на квадратный метр — которое, между прочим, зашкаливало все разумные пределы. Нос Леонарда уже безумно чесался от вездесущего запаха вулканцев — плотного, шершавого, словно бы перченого. Под утро шестого дня, не выдержав, Леонард все-таки плюнул на все и реплицировал себе дыхательные фильтры, после чего с облегченным вздохом нацепил на нос. Грасши и остальные увидели его манипуляции, и, разумеется, заинтересовались. Уже через пятнадцать минут белянки щеголяли такими же фильтрами (слегка модифицированными под особенности строения их организма, разумеется).

Все было хорошо, пока сутки спустя не налетел очередной шторм. Синоптики, конечно, предупредили о его приближении за двенадцать часов, что позволило подготовить лагерь к буйству природы, но Леонард все же не успел поймать себе завтрак после ночных посиделок (местное зверье быстро смекнуло, что здесь его ждала только смерть, и свалило подальше). Он бы и рад был обойтись донорской кровью, но, выпив всю, что имелась в наличии, с ужасом понял, что не ощущает совершенно никакого насыщения. Жажда только еще злее взвилась в венах.

Пришлось идти к единственному вулканцу, от общения с которым Леонарду не хотелось выть и лезть на стену.

Сарек сидел в своем жилом блоке и что-то активно печатал, изредка бросая взгляд на соседний монитор, где отображалось сразу несколько документов.

— Доктор Маккой, дверь была заперта не из праздной прихоти. Я занят, — посол даже не оторвался от своего текущего занятия. Он коротко взглянул на Леонарда и снова сосредоточился на мониторе компьютера. Секунду спустя Сарек снова посмотрел на него, на этот раз внимательнее. Он даже перестал печатать. — Что произошло?

— Донорская кровь не утолила мою жажду. Я не знаю, смогу ли дотерпеть до конца бури.

— Сколько вам нужно?

— Немного. На вашем самочувствии не должно особенно сказаться.

Сарек раздумывал целых восемь секунд, что для вулканца было… долго. Очень долго. Можно сказать, он рассмотрел возникшую проблему со всех возможных сторон.

— Хорошо. Действуйте, доктор Маккой.

Инстинкты требовали впиться в шейную артерию и пить досуха, но Леонард жестко подавил свою кровожадность и, благодарно кивнув, подошел к Сареку. Увидев, что вулканец собирается встать, Леонард махнул ему:

— Нет, сидите. Только закатайте левый рукав.

Маленький плюс в вулканцах: им не надо все разжевывать и объяснять три часа. Они сами прекрасно поймут, что от них требуется, стоит только дать короткое указание. Вот и Сарек просто молча закатал рукав и протянул ему открытое предплечье и сгиб локтя. Дальше все прошло быстро и безболезненно — Леонард воспользовался своими инструментами и сцедил в мерный стакан триста миллилитров крови, после чего прошелся регенератором и залечил место прокола.

— Пейте, пока она не потеряла своих свойств, — практически приказал Сарек, пристально глядя на Леонарда, и ему ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

Кровь вулканца оказалась вязкой и прохладной, не сладкой, а скорее острой. Если серебряная кровь напоминала Леонарду живую воду, то эта кровь представлялась ему перченым медом.

Вкусно.

Жадно глотая зеленую жидкость, Леонард прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, и раздосадовано застонал, когда кровь кончилась. Хотелось еще. Облизавшись, он проморгался, привыкая к освещению, и поймал взгляд Сарека. Вулканец выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, но глаза его настолько впивались в Леонарда, что он чуть ли не кожей ощущал чужое внимание. И если раньше, столкнувшись с подобным, Леонард обычно скрещивал руки на груди и сразу закрывался сарказмом и черным юмором, то сейчас его силы уходили в основном на то, чтобы не наброситься на посла и не выпить его досуха; у него не было ресурсов еще и на то, чтобы реагировать на этот странный взгляд. А он длился ровно до тех пор, пока Сарек не повернулся обратно к монитору компьютера, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что аудиенция окончена.

Если бы Леонарду не было сейчас так хорошо от свежей крови, он бы и возмутился подобному отношению. А, может, и не возмутился бы — не хотелось настраивать против себя донора с такой вкусной кровью.

После кормежки Леонард честно пытался понять, что бы мог значить взгляд Сарека, но ничего ему на ум не приходило. Ну не просить же вулканца ради такой мелочи открыть тот телепатический канал, который случайно возник между ними во время лечения остроухого. Да и опасно это было сейчас, учитывая текущее положение вещей.

Что удивительно, чувство сытости не пропало ни к вечеру, ни спустя день, ни спустя два. А когда Леонард поинтересовался у Грасши, что подобное могло бы значить, тот только ответил, что добровольно отданная кровь несет намного больше энергии, нежели отобранная силой. И загадочно улыбнулся, добавив, что «кровь наслаждения также таит больше энергии, нежели кровь боли». Что именно это значило, Леонард не знал, хотя, если принять во внимание те странные эмоции, которые коснулись его разума, он вполне мог выдвинуть несколько теорий. И не то чтобы он пришел от них в восторг, однако если принять во внимание тот факт, что он уже третий день не страдал от жажды, когда раньше ему приходилось пить кровь два-три раза в сутки… в общем, Леонард планировал перейти на диету из исключительно добровольно отданной крови.

Еще он выяснил подробности своего обращения и облегченно выдохнул, осознав, что от одного укуса никого не превратит в такого же кровожадного монстра. Для этого требовалось совершенно намеренно «поделиться огнем Кисграна», что бы это ни значило. Грасши еще отметил, что это была достаточно болезненная процедура, и спутать ее с чем-либо было невозможно. А еще это значило, что больше ему не придется мучиться с катетером и мерным стаканом. Если Сарек согласится, разумеется.

На самом деле, больше ему нечего было делать в лагере, который разросся уже раза в два за прошедшие дни, но Леонард не спешил улетать. Предыдущим вечером он созванивался с Джимом, который сначала завалил его вопросами, потом — восторженными дифирамбами в адрес посла Спока (который, кстати говоря, ненавязчиво так маячил где-то на заднем плане), и потому хотя бы пока мог быть спокоен за сохранность своего непутевого друга. По-хорошему, Леонарду бы не помешало перебраться в город белянок и более подробно изучить свои способности, возможно даже позаниматься с учителем из кровососов, но Грасши еще в первый вечер предупредил его, что народ ему рад не будет.

Красной крови не место среди серебряной.

Сам же Грасши более-менее дружелюбно к нему относился по двум причинам: во-первых, именно он обратил Леонарда и, технически, был кем-то вроде его приемного отца, а во-вторых, благодаря знаниям из крови Леонарда Грасши сейчас выступал в роли главного посла серебряной крови, что, несмотря на его относительно низкий ранг в иерархии, добавляло ему немало веса в обществе белянок. По крайней мере, Грасши был честен в своих эмоциях.

Прошло еще четыре дня, прежде чем он ощутил первые уколы жажды. Целую неделю Леонард смог прожить всего лишь на трехстах миллилитрах крови, когда до этого ему приходилось пить ее по десятку литров в день. Удивительный результат.

А Сарек словно ждал, когда он придет за следующей порцией — вулканец не выказал никакого удивления или возмущения, когда Леонард молча и все так же без стука вошел к нему в кабинет и запер за собой дверь.

— Сегодня я бы хотел попробовать кое-что другое, — разумеется, он прихватил с собой саквояж с инструментами на случай, если Сарек откажется от экспериментов, но все равно надеялся на согласие.

Наверное, он слишком сильно транслировал свое предвкушение.

Наверное, сам Сарек тоже этого хотел. И не только потому, что благодаря его крови Леонард мог спокойно жить и работать.

— Разумеется. Куда бы вы хотели меня укусить?

С одной стороны, вопрос прозвучал совершенно невинно, Сарек наверняка не собирался вкладывать в него какой-то двойной посыл, но в ушах Леонарда все это прозвучало с настолько отчетливым пошлым намеком, что он не сдержал рваного вздоха. Сглотнув, он подошел ближе, поставил саквояж на край стола.

— В шею. Но можно и запястье.

— Второй вариант будет разумнее, доктор, — Сарек совершенно невозмутимо закатал рукав и снова протянул ему открытое предплечье.

Раньше Леонарду не приходилось заботиться о целостности жертвы. Он кусал, и он рвал, и он наслаждался кровью, пока сердце добычи не переставало биться. Сейчас тело так же прошивало жгутами охотничьего азарта, а уж когда клыки сладко заныли, удлиняясь… Леонарду пришлось сознательно сдерживать каждое движение, чтобы случайно не сорваться, и все равно он не сумел побороть стона удовольствия, когда аккуратно погрузил клыки в предоставленное запястье. Кровь оказалась еще вкуснее, чем в прошлый раз, хотя, казалось, куда уж еще больше. И дополнительной остроты добавляли плещущиеся где-то рядом мысли Сарека — Леонард ощущал их, как облака под водой, но, осознавая, что вулканцы, в отличие от серебряной крови, не привыкли так же свободно делиться мыслями, старался лишний раз не приближаться к чужому разуму.

Ощутив ноющую боль в плече, Леонард удивленно моргнул, возвращаясь в реальный мир. Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений спустя он осознал, что продолжает жадно глотать чужую кровь, и сразу после этого резко отстранился, подчиняясь чужой руке, которая до синяков сжимала его правое плечо. Буквально секунду спустя Леонарда накрыло ужасом. Вдруг, он слишком увлекся? Вдруг, он причинил слишком много боли?

Но чем дольше он смотрел на Сарека, тем сильнее становилась его уверенность в том, что ни разу за всю свою жизнь не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так глядел на него. Еще пристальнее, чем в прошлый раз, словно ничего больше в мире не было важнее. И горячие эмоции плескались совсем рядом, за тонкой завесой, что только потянись разумом — и сразу упадешь в бушующее море. Дышать удавалось с трудом; пряный запах вулканца забивался в ноздри, обволакивал изнутри, смешивался с теплой сытостью. Судорожно вдохнув, Леонард закусил губу, стараясь утихомирить внутреннего охотника и едва удерживая его. Едва удерживая себя. Ужаса уже не было — ведь случись что страшное, Сарек бы обязательно об этом сообщил, а раз он молчит, значит, все было в порядке.

Только почему он так смотрит? Почему Леонарда прошивает острым желанием смешать их мысли и подсмотреть, заглянуть в разум вулканца?

Сарек медленно поднял правую руку, медленно протянул ее к Леонарду и медленно же прижался к его виску указательным и средним пальцами. Крупная дрожь волной накрыла Леонарда, и он коротко застонал, ощутив чужие мысли так _близко_. Невыносимо близко. И он подался вперед, не обращая внимания на боль в правом плече, игнорируя жесткий пол под коленями, он потянулся вперед всем своим разумом, проходя завесу насквозь и — чистое, незамутненное блаженство. Сарек где-то совсем рядом, его мысли яркие, светятся от питавших их эмоций, но одна нота превалирует в этом тумане.

Удовольствие. Глубокое, пряное, пронизывающее до самых костей.

Дыхание Леонарда перехватило, когда он понял, что не только он ощущал все это, но и Сарек. Одни эмоции на двоих, смешанные, слившиеся воедино. Словно и не существовало холода и логики, словно не было долгих лет самоконтроля и сдерживания. Древняя кровь вулканцев горела глубокими чувствами, она бурлила и кипела, и энергии было столько, что от ее душного аромата кружилась голова и темнело перед глазами.

Очнулся Леонард резко и сразу понял, что до сих пор стоит на коленях перед Сареком, хотя тот и не прикасался больше к нему, только сидел, слегка раздвинув ноги и воспитанно сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел на него. Связь, которую они держали запертой, оказалась снова активной, даже еще больше, чем раньше. Как открытые нараспашку двойные двери — заходи и смотри, все открыто. Глубоко вдохнув, как после сна, Леонард несколько отстраненно отметил, что Сарек успел вытащить из его саквояжа регенератор и залечить укус — в воздухе витали колючие искорки озона и свежей кожи, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Однако важнее этого был тот факт, что внутренний зверь вместо обычной ярости и жажды крови сейчас… валялся на спине и довольно урчал.

— Это… — голос сиплый, языком сложно ворочать. Он хотел спросить, что это черт подери было, почему произошла такая реакция и действительно ли он почувствовал то, что почувствовал, но все слова умерли еще до того, как сорвались с его губ. По связи пришла успокаивающая волна уверенности.

— Полагаю, эксперимент можно считать успешным, доктор, — в невозмутимость вулканца можно было бы поверить, однако Леонард прекрасно ощутил остаточную вспышку удовольствия, которая прошлась по их связи. И источником которой он не был.

Леонард шумно сглотнул, не зная, что и думать — слишком много впечатлений. И неизвестно, сколько бы он еще так простоял перед Сареком на коленях, но в дверь постучали, и внезапно окружающий мир набросился на них, увлекая за собой и разбивая их пузырь уединения. Леонард неловко шарахнулся назад и, почти путаясь в своих конечностях, поднялся на ноги. К его счастью, стена была совсем рядом, потому он просто облокотился об нее, когда перед глазами неожиданно все закружилось. Энергия бурлила внутри и дарила ощущение наэлектризованной легкости, словно при малейшем неосторожном движении он оторвется от земли и улетит. Он… был пьян.

Скомкано поблагодарив вулканца и попрощавшись, Леонард подхватил свои вещи и выскочил из кабинета Сарека, чуть не сбив с ног какого-то вулканца, который с паддом в руках терпеливо ожидал, когда его впустит посол.

Звуки вонзались в уши, запахи оглушали, цвета слепили, насыщенные и сочные. Он почти не осознавал, куда бежит, и совершенно не удивился, очутившись в темной пещере неподалеку, куда пробраться можно было только через узкую щель. Он и нашел-то ее только потому, что его добыча в свое время как-то попыталась здесь спрятаться.

Остаток дня он провел в сладкой полудреме, прокручивая воспоминания о последней кормежке и едва ли не постанывая от пронизывавшего его удовольствия. К вечеру накал немного спал, возвращая Леонарду способность связно мыслить, и он бы ужаснулся своему поведению, если бы не ощущал по связи Сарека. Которого глодало любопытство, оттененное принятием и предвкушением. Леонард даже покраснел до корней волос, осознав, что вулканец прекрасно слышал все то, чем он мучился весь день. Это смущало, но зверь внутри продолжал довольно урчать, и долго сопротивляться было невозможно. Пришлось признавать, что, черт подери, это было приятно. Приятнее даже, чем секс.

Встряхнувшись, Леонард решил, что достаточно протрезвел и готов вернуться наконец в лагерь. Его ждал лабораторный журнал, куда требовалось тщательно записать все наблюдения по поводу его вампирской сущности.

Целая неделя прошла без каких-либо неожиданностей: днем вулканцы продолжали развивать поселение, добавляя уже не просто модульные дома, но строя полноценные здания и прокладывая инфраструктуру, вечером и ночью послы обговаривали и утверждали пункты договора о взаимодействии серебряной и новой зеленой крови. Некоторые вулканцы добровольно согласились поделиться кровью с делегатами белянок, и Леонард с подозрительно собственническим удовлетворением отметил, что Сарека среди этих добровольцев не оказалось. Зато он наблюдал издали за Леонардом, и периодически по связи доносились отголоски нетерпения и любопытства.

Странное ощущение, учитывая, что Леонард раньше и в страшном сне бы не представил, что когда-нибудь заинтересует вулканца или сам им заинтересуется. И ведь поди ж ты…

Построение договора продвигалось не то чтобы очень быстро — все-таки культуры их слишком различались и следовало очень много деталей разъяснять как можно подробнее — и Леонард временами откровенно скучал. Не будет же он круглыми сутками на связи с Новым Ши-Каром, доставая Джима и жалуясь ему на «вездесущих гоблинов». Развлечений тут тоже не было — вулканцы вели себя до отвращения осторожно, так что ни одного несчастного случая, где потребовалась бы помощь Леонарда.

В итоге со скукой он боролся, изучая свою вампирскую половинку и учась взаимодействовать с внутренним зверем (на возможность чего Грасши как-то довольно прозрачно намекнул). Получалось пока не очень, но какой-никакой прогресс имелся. Да и телепатия начала более охотно подчиняться, так что теперь Леонард не опасался при малейшем неосторожном вздохе проникнуть в чей-нибудь разум. Под конец второй недели (а жажды все нет и нет) Леонард начал все чаще переключаться на вампирское восприятие и наблюдал за вулканцами вокруг не как коллега, а как хищник смотрит на добычу. Просто потому что скучно и хотелось разнообразия. Ведь остроухие так забавно начинали не-нервничать в его присутствии.

А потом к вулканским дипломатам присоединились умельцы с остальной Федерации, включая двух Споков и Джима, который на резонный вопрос Леонарда «Какого хрена ты тут забыл, парень?» просто пожал плечами и белоснежно улыбнулся, после чего до хруста в ребрах обнял его.

Спок-младший смотрел настороженно и даже не пытался язвить как раньше, неожиданно напомнив Леонарду, что сейчас он даже внешне не очень был похож на себя прежнего. Он бы смутился, если бы уже не свыкся со своей новой сущностью, потому просто растянул губы в улыбке и мысленно довольно хмыкнул, ощутив тонкую нотку встревоженности со стороны полукровки.

С людьми в лагере стало веселее, но и работа тоже появилась — даже среди лучших Федерации находились свои неуклюжие тюлени, которые падали и подворачивали ноги, ломали конечности. Одного даже чуть не задрала скорпокошка, непонятно как забредшая на территорию Леонарда. Он, как только узнал о произошедшем, сначала вылечил бедолагу, практически собрав половину туловища обратно (благодаря обострившимся чувствам это оказалось намного проще, чем раньше), а потом просто из принципа выследил зверюгу и задрал ее самым жестоким образом. Внутренний зверь только довольно взвыл, оглашая окрестности ментальным кличем. Каково же было его удивление, когда по возвращении в лагерь-городок он обнаружил компанию бледных вампиров-дипломатов во главе с Грасши, которые совершенно серьезно выказали ему уважение, хотя прежде по большей части попросту игнорировали его присутствие. Грасши даже назвал его «ассгир», «будущий вожак», и от лица прочих официальным тоном попросил у него разрешения находиться на его территории. Причем попросил не с помощью телепатии, а на стандартном, так что слышали и поняли все присутствовавшие.

Сарек по связи сказал ему соглашаться, и у Леонарда, собственно, не было иного выхода, иначе бы он прервал всякие дипломатические контакты между двумя народами.

Сказать, что Джим был в восторге — это все равно что лужу обозвать океаном. Он счастливым щенком прыгал вокруг и выпытывал у Леонарда, каково это, быть вампиром, и требовал подробностей. Спок-младший по-прежнему его сторонился, а вот Спок-старший нашел время, чтобы поинтересоваться его самочувствием и заверить, что ничего страшного не произошло.

Еще бы, не произошло. Да по традициям серебряной крови он той охотой заявил, что больше не рядовой кровосос. Получил звание рыцаря, так сказать, и соответствующие права, равно как и обязанности. Пришлось привыкать сидеть на встречах дипломатов, поскольку белянок внезапно очень озаботило его мнение по всем вопросам, и Леонард бы взвыл, если бы не связь с Сареком, который подсказывал ему и пояснял запутанные моменты. Белянок не интересовало, что Леонард, вообще-то, доктор. Здесь он был хозяином, а хозяин обязан был быть в курсе того, что происходило на его землях, потому и их требование о его присутствии на встречах.

По крайней мере, после непродолжительного разговора с Грасши о новом статусе, Леонард больше не боялся, что охотники случайно убьют кого-нибудь — те просто не могли зайти на чужую территорию без недвусмысленно высказанного разрешения. А так как поблизости имелся только один вход в подземный лабиринт, вулканцам и землянам можно было спать совершенно спокойно.

Жажда проснулась только через месяц. Месяц! Хотя по ощущениям Сарека он тогда выпил немногим больше, чем в первый раз. Четырехкратное увеличение срока — и всего лишь из-за изменения способа взятия крови.

Не желая пользоваться интеркомом и подвергаться мизерному риску, что кто-нибудь услышит то, что не предназначалось для его ушей, Леонард потянулся по связи к Сареку. Вулканец отозвался мгновенно, причем даже не столько вопросительно, сколько уже уточняя «не проснулась ли жажда». Леонард согласился и спросил, когда будет удобнее встретиться.

Пришлось ждать конца сегодняшнего визита среброкровых, которые, впрочем, каким-то образом узнав о состоянии Леонарда, удивительно быстро решали текущие вопросы, особо не придираясь к формулировкам. И ушли аж в часу ночи, хотя обычно все кончалось к четырем-пяти часам утра.

Сарек пригласил его к себе, и что-то окончательное чувствовалось в их договоре, словно предыдущие импровизированные встречи в его кабинете и не считались вовсе. Словно они были просто репетицией перед главным выступлением. Пока они шли по холодному песку в дом посла, Леонард старательно контролировал свои мысли и фантазию, которая настойчиво подкидывала ему воспоминания о предыдущей кормежке. Горло почти горело от жажды к тому моменту, как входная дверь закрылась за ними, но Леонард достаточно себя контролировал, чтобы тут же не наброситься на вулканца. Они молча прошли в гостиную, Сарек — сама иллюстрация невозмутимости, удивительно грациозно опустился на диван и, подняв взгляд на Леонарда, закатал левый рукав. Дважды звать его не пришлось — Леонард тотчас оказался перед Сареком на коленях, бережно обхватив его предплечье, и, сухо сглотнув, непонимающе уставился на бледные точки шрамов. От осознания, что Сарек осознанно оставил его след на себе, где-то в животе разгоралось пламя и желание пометить еще раз, да так, чтобы все видели и поняли раз и навсегда, что этот вулканец принадлежит ему и только ему.

Леонард неожиданно для самого себя глухо зарычал и осторожно прижался губами к прохладной шершавой коже, прямо на том самом месте, где выделялся след от его предыдущего укуса. В этот раз он лучше себя контролировал, и не потерялся в нахлынувших ощущениях, хотя и держался на волоске. Он чувствовал все — и как чужое сердце ускоряет свой бег, и как дыхание Сарека становится прерывистым, тяжелым, и как остро-сладкая кровь прохладной волной бежит по горлу, усмиряя жажду и даря колючую свежую энергию. Телепатическая связь светилась и искрила, вводя их ощущения в резонанс и усиливая. Леонард оказался беспомощен перед пронзившей его молнией возбуждения, и он протяжно застонал, отстраняясь от раны и запрокидывая голову назад. Совесть где-то далеко и тихо нашептывала, что все это неправильно, но зверь настолько искренне наслаждался, что сложно было оставаться равнодушным. Жажда переплавилась в нечто другое, на что Сарек точно не соглашался, но всех усилий Леонарда хватало только на то, чтобы не шевелиться.

Прохладные пальцы на пси-точках всколыхнули далекие воспоминания (жарко, тесно, страшно, остро), и мгновение спустя Леонард снова падал в воронку, только на этот раз его окутывали исключительно приятные на ощупь волны и облака. Никаких колючих корней.

Он падал, пока неожиданно не оказался стоящим лицом к лицу с Сареком. Вулканец был одет в странные коричневые одежды со сложным вышитым узором на груди, линии его фигуры хищные, острые, властные. И Леонард отреагировал инстинктивно, он… его зверь ощерился в оскале, оттягивая его назад, и уже секунду спустя между ними оказался кто-то третий, припавший на все четыре конечности, готовый атаковать по малейшему поводу. Самое страшное, что Леонард осознал, что это за существо, только когда оно уже бросилось на Сарека, и они двое покатились по земле, в страшно молчаливой схватке определяя главенство. Леонард хотел броситься Сареку на помощь, но тот уже вжал зверя в пол, завернув ему руку за спину и крепко держа за холку, нависая сверху. И все бы ничего, да вот только зверь выглядел как брат-близнец Леонарда, и сейчас он раздраженно шипел, пытаясь вырваться из рук вулканца, извиваясь и пинаясь, и было видно, что Сарек прикладывает все силы, чтобы удержать его — и держит. Леонард непроизвольно передернул плечами, глотая судорожный вздох. Он больше не воспринимал Сарека как угрозу, скорее даже наоборот, и зверь каким-то образом почуял перемену, разом притих. Одновременно с осознанием, что этот зверь — тот самый, с кровожадностью которого Леонард был вынужден регулярно справляться, он неожиданно заурчал как довольный кот и прогнулся, прижимаясь ягодицами к паху Сарека. Жаркое смущение от понимания, что это, считай, он сам так себя ведет, мешалось с не менее жарким возбуждением, и сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а ощущения раздваивались — все больше Леонарду казалось, что он лежит под навалившимся Сареком, а не стоит рядом и наблюдает. Однако пол обретал все большую четкость и материальность, горячий воздух сменил нейтральную прохладу, и Леонард крепко зажмурился, пережидая дрожь удовольствия, стараясь вообще не двигаться, хотя чужая рука на загривке путала все мысли и желания.

Сарек сидел на нем верхом, одной рукой держа его за шею, второй сжимая запястья за спиной, не давая двигаться. Они оба тяжело дышали, и если бы не телепатическая связь между ними, Леонард уже начал бы паниковать и метаться. Но он прекрасно ощущал, что вулканец на самом деле был очень даже не против — удовольствие слишком откровенно просачивалось от него по связи, чтобы хоть кого-нибудь обмануть.

Где-то далеко остались страхи и опасения; их смыло острым запахом-вкусом вулканской крови и горячим ароматом чужого желания, которое шершавыми волнами накалывало, плескалось между их разумов, утягивало мысли Леонарда с собой, оставляя только стоны и жар, чужие руки и ощущение власти. На задворках сознания мелькнула возмущенная мысль-понимание, что это он должен быть сверху и что ему для этого вполне хватит сил, надо только поднапрячься, но было что-то умопомрачительно восхитительное в том, как Сарек шумно дышал ему в затылок, как он держал его, придавливая к полу. И Леонард чувствовал его желание как свое собственное — черт, да у них сейчас, кажется, желания как раз и были одни на двоих — и оттого только острее была реакция на самоконтроль Сарека, который все еще не позволял себе ничего, что можно было бы однозначно истолковать в сексуальном плане.

Еще одна молния прошлась вдоль позвоночника Леонарда, и он не сдержал протяжного, почти беспомощного стона. В ответ сверху донеслось откровенно _довольное_ хмыканье, и если бы Сарек не решил перейти к более активным действиям, Леонард бы возмущенно выругался и, может, действительно попытался изменить текущую расстановку сил. Но вулканец оттянул ворот его рубашки и аккуратно прижался губами к холке, ведя ими по коже в странной имитации на поцелуй. Вампирская сущность в Леонарде настойчиво требовала обмякнуть и не шевелиться, и сложно было сопротивляться этому порыву, когда чужие зубы были так _близко_. И без разницы, что Сарек не вампир и не укусит его.

Будто услышав и правильно расшифровав клубок его ощущений, Сарек не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как ощутимо прихватить его кожу зубами. Леонарду было почти стыдно за вырвавшийся из него разбитый стон — его передернуло крупной дрожью, а силы ушли даже те, какие еще оставались. Внутренний зверь от происходящего, кажется, вообще пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии, всем своим видом требуя от Леонарда такого же подчинения. И он, наверное, даже почти послушался, потому что только слабо застонал, когда его запястья наконец отпустили, а руки стрельнуло болью. Но даже эта боль показалась приятной, особенно смешанная с чужими прикосновениями, уверенными и властными. Лизнув напоследок чувствительную кожу своим шершавым языком, Сарек отстранился. В короткой вспышке Леонард увидел себя чужими глазами: распростертого, судорожно скребущего ногтями по полу, с задранной до лопаток рубашкой и совершенно пошло оголенной шеей, на которой темнел след от укуса.

Оставалось только шипеть, стонать и извиваться, поскольку сидевший у него на бедрах Сарек не давал ему достаточно приподняться, чтобы обхватить болезненно напряженный член ладонью. А потом он почуял пряный аромат крови, и, толком еще не осознав, что творит, умудрился перевернуться на спину и на середине движения перехватить руку Сарека, не дав ему коснуться своих пси-точек. Запах крови усилился, и спустя несколько секунд Леонард понял, что это кровоточила рана от укуса. Которую, похоже, никто регенератором еще не обработал. Но всякое беспокойство разом улетучилось, стоило Леонарду внимательнее присмотреться к Сареку.

Тот стоял над ним на коленях, почти сидел на нем, и бережно держал укушенную руку на весу, но Леонарда поразило не это. Он сухо сглотнул, увидев зеленые разводы на губах и подбородке Сарека — видимо, вулканец в какой-то момент, за неимением лучших вариантов, попытался зализать рану, чтобы она стала меньше кровить.

— Вы себя контролируете?

— Да, — сипло ответил Леонард, заставляя себя оторваться от зеленых мазков и встретиться с Сареком взглядами.

Тело до сих пор гудело, как провод под напряжением, и требовало продолжения, черт, да Леонард чувствовал, что и Сарек хотел того же, но что-то такое было в его глазах, что становилось понятно — не получится. Все это мелькнуло в голове Леонарда буквально за секунду, как вспышка.

— Тогда предлагаю обсудить вероятные последствия произошедшего.

Сарек отстранился и, окинув Леонарда очень жарким взглядом, совершенно не вязавшимся с его маской невозмутимости, поднялся. После секундной заминки он протянул ему руку, помогая встать.

Именно в этот момент крупная ярко-зеленая капля крови потекла по светлой коже, распространяя сногсшибательный острый аромат. Леонард одним слитным движением подскочил на ноги, но ему хватило силы воли отшатнуться назад, а не наброситься на Сарека. Он задержал дыхание, лишь бы не искушать себя лишний раз. Голова его немного кружилась, цвета и звуки пронзительней и насыщенней, прямо как в прошлый раз. Самое время было прощаться и бежать прочь в какую-нибудь пещеру, пока еще контроль находился в его руках, пока вампир, неожиданно быстро очухавшийся от роли подчиненного, не затмил его сознание.

И Леонард почти справился.

Он имел неосторожность вглядеться в глаза Сареку и подслушать по связи его эмоции. Остатки возбуждения и любопытства, горьковатый адреналин, досада, немного злости. И разводы крови на его лице стали последней каплей.

В отчаянной попытке сдержать зверя Леонард зажмурился, но чувствовал, как его мысли меняют свои очертания, окрашиваются отчетливой жаждой крови — на этот раз просто потому что она такая вкусная, он больше не был голоден. Пренебрежительно отмахнувшись от человеческой части, оравшей дурным голосом и надоедливо дергавшей его прочь от такого вкусного источника, Леонард глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь запахом вулканца. Он пах правильно — как партнер, а не как дичь, и от осознания этого губы сами собой растягивались в довольной улыбке.

— Леонард?

Все еще улыбаясь, он посмотрел на Сарека. Вулканец стоял с идеально ровной спиной и аккуратно невозмутимым лицом, и даже его растрепанный вид не портил впечатления сурового разумного. Достоен. Его человеческая часть правильно выбрала, Леонард был доволен. Он знал о телепатической связи между ними, не такой, какая была между всеми среброкровыми, нет — эта связь ощущалась более… личной, интимной. Приятной. Но пока что Леонард ею не пользовался, а только своей пассивной телепатией, позволявшей чувствовать общий эмоциональный фон. Сарек понял, что он больше не мыслит как человек — изменился его запах, в нем стало больше адреналина. Он ждал еще одной драки? Леонард бы рассмеялся, но он действительно всерьез задумался над таким вариантом. И думал над ним секунды четыре, но потом все-таки отказался от подобного развития событий. Он хотел отведать самой вкусной крови, какую Сарек мог ему предложить, а драка к подобному не вела, скорее даже наоборот. Леонард отпустил свой разум, позволяя ему аккуратно подкрадываться к разуму Сарека. Будет интересно, получится ли у него повлиять на вулканца или нет.

— Сарек. Я вам не враг и не желаю вам вреда. Верите?

— Нет, — стоило Леонарду шагнуть вперед, как Сарек одновременно с ним шагнул назад, поворачиваясь так, чтобы впоследствии выйти в коридор, а не упереться в стену. Возбуждение его быстро таяло, сменяясь настороженностью. — Вы не тот Леонард, которому я могу доверить свою жизнь.

— Ошибаетесь, мой дорогой партнер. Я в большей степени он, нежели этот… внутренний зверь, с которым вы имели дело во время слияния разумов, — он слегка скривился от воспоминаний об этой своей низменной форме. — И зла я вам не хочу, скорее даже наоборот. В обмен же прошу всего пару глотков крови. Это ведь совсем не сложно, не так ли?

Леонард чувствовал, что потихоньку начал цепляться за разум вулканца, искажать его мысли. Но он не внедрял ничего постороннего — просто аккуратно подталкивал того к согласию. Ведь он не хотел, чтобы потом его обвинили в грубой и нечестной игре.

— Сарек, мой разум открыт — вы сами можете проверить мои намерения и убедиться в их правдивости.

Вулканец не-вздохнул и потянулся к нему через связь, пристально разглядывая мысли и желания. Но Леонард действительно был тем самым Леонардом Маккоем. Да, немного другим, но — тем самым. Ощутив, как Сарек зацепился за его мысли о человеке и попытался нырнуть поглубже и вытащить его исходную сущность, Леонард осторожно, но непреклонно вытолкал вулканца из своих глубин. Хотя, наверное, он даже был Сареку благодарен — ведь это именно из-за их слияния разумов Леонард так резко осознал себя-вампира.

Он позволил вулканцу прочесть свою последнюю мысль и не смог сдержать удовлетворения, когда услышал ответную досаду и легкий укол вины.

— Итак? Все проблемы решены, и я могу переходить к главному блюду? — приходилось сознательно сдерживать нетерпение. Все-таки партнер это не рядовая жертва.

— Вы уже пили сегодня кровь.

— Да, но ведь дело не в том, чтобы выпить крови, дело в том, _какой_ крови я хочу. Вы должны были увидеть это у меня в голове.

— Несущественно. Я не могу позволить вам еще раз себя укусить.

Леонард раздраженно фыркнул, глотая рвавшиеся с языка ругательства. Ну ладно, он потом очень тщательно извинится — а то глядя на зеленые разводы на чужом лице, сложно отказаться от текущей затеи. На этот раз драка продлилась совсем недолго. Сарек был несколько ослаблен предыдущей схваткой и потерей крови, так что опрокинуть его (практически на то самое место, где он не так давно держал Леонарда) оказалось довольно просто, равно как и вжать руки за предплечья в пол. А то воспользуется еще своими вулканскими фокусами и отправит в путешествие по бессознательному. Телепатией Леонард тоже не самым скрытным образом воспользовался, выуживая из-под тревоги желание и предвкушение и усиливая их, насколько это было безопасно для чужого разума. Связь напряженно звенела, дергая и обжигая, но Леонард держал крепко. Ворот чужой туники он, без лишних церемоний, просто разорвал клыками, точно так же поступив и с нижней рубашкой. Сарек попытался скинуть его с себя, но безуспешно, Леонард только довольно застонал, когда тот в пылу происходящего умопомрачительно приятно прижался к его паху. Еще отдельное удовольствие доставляли те усилия, которые Леонарду приходилось прикладывать, чтобы удержать вулканца на месте — он даже, наверное, и не пересилил бы его, если бы не начал заблаговременно подтачивать его решимость сопротивляться.

В очередной раз порадовавшись такому удачному выбору своей человеческой части, Леонард склонился над Сареком и принялся изучать текстуру его кожи языком и губами, улыбаясь щекочущим его волоскам и довольно хмыкая, когда тот не-вздрагивал, стоило Леонарду в немом обещании провести по прохладной коже клыками. С каждой секундой запах становился все лучше. Леонард чувствовал, что вулканец начинает теряться в удовольствии, до полной капитуляции оставалось совсем немного. Теперь можно было и руки отпустить — только мысленно приказать держать их на месте, и все. Почти загипнотизированный вулканец подчинился, хмурясь и с явными усилиями пытаясь сбросить сети его вампирской телепатии.

Леонард с хищным наслаждением разорвал одежду Сарека до конца, полностью оголяя его торс. С любопытством и предвкушением ощупал его, чуть ли не облизал, отдельное внимание уделив поджарому животу — приятно было слышать ускоряющееся сердцебиение так близко. Отдельным искушением стало опуститься еще ниже, сдернуть брюки и припасть к бедренной артерии, но Леонард искренне побоялся не сдержаться. Слишком вкусно уже Сарек пах, и не стоило лишний раз рисковать здоровьем партнера. Потому, не без огорчения, Леонард вернулся к горлу, по дороге случайно (почти случайно) несколько раз поцарапав вулканца когтями и клыками. Выступившие капельки он тщательно слизал, постанывая от удовольствия и, что важнее, вырывая наконец и из Сарека звуки наслаждения. Он снова дышал шумно и быстро, поверхностно, приподняв голову и пристально наблюдая за действиями Леонарда с непонятным выражением лица. По связи от него доносилась только нечленораздельная мешанина из чувств и эмоций, но удовольствие, стараниями Леонарда, превалировало.

Довольно заурчав, он слизал так искушавшую его кровь с губ и подбородка Сарека, на какое-то время потерялся в жарком поцелуе — Сарек удивил его своими неожиданно хорошими навыками. Ему даже почти удалось отвлечь Леонарда от главной цели происходящего, но клыки непроизвольно выдвинулись, и Леонард до крови прокусил чужую губу, сразу трезвея. Если инстинкты не врали — Сарек уже вплотную приблизился к нужной точке. Леонард отстранился, выпрямился, с хищной улыбкой осмотрел распростертого под собой вулканца — растрепанного, с зеленым румянцем на щеках и кончиках ушей, с блестящими от слюны губами и откровенно потемневшим взглядом. После такого желание укусить его достигло почти болезненной отметки, и Леонард подчинился инстинктам, бережно погружая клыки в чужую плоть, чувствуя, как Сарек выгибается под ним, как из его горла вырывается протяжный сиплый стон, а пальцы его впиваются Леонарду в плечи — но все-таки не отталкивая.

Кажется, парой глотков дело не ограничилось.

Кажется, он переоценил свои силы и свой контроль.

Леонард был почти рад, когда его грубо ухватили за глотку и потянули назад. Он послушно разжал челюсти и втянул клыки, не разрывая рану еще больше. Успел напоследок жадно лизнуть выступившую кровь, прежде чем неизвестная сила второй рукой сжала его за бок и швырнула на другой конец комнаты, так что его всем телом впечатало в стену. Что-то хрустнуло, голову пронзило звонкой болью, тело мгновение держалось в воздухе, а потом не менее болезненно грохнулось на пол. Леонард зажмурился, пережидая, пока молотки в голове утихомирятся, и его человеческая сущность выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы перехватить контроль.

Одновременно с осознанием того, что он умудрился натворить, нахлынул ледяной ужас. Ведь в этот раз он выпил больше, многим больше, чем раньше. Чем было безопасно. Отчаянно надеясь, что Сарек выживет, Леонард со стоном принял сидячее положение, опираясь спиной о стену, и открыл глаза. В ушах до сих пор шумело, а перед глазами прыгали цветные пятна и плясали искры, но Леонард сумел разглядеть молодого Спока, обеспокоенно сидящего рядом с отцом, в одной руке у полукровки — регенератор, которым он как раз залечивал рану от укуса, во второй — коммуникатор, в который он быстро что-то говорил. Сарек не двигался, но грудь его, кажется, мерно вздымалась. Без сознания.

Хоть какое-то утешение. Все-таки Леонард не успел полностью все испоганить.

Мысли ворочались медленно, лениво, словно в каком-то ступоре. Если раньше Леонард после кормежки чувствовал себя воздушным шариком, то сейчас он сам себе казался неподъемным булыжником на дне океана — таким же грузным и наполненным. Его почти затошнило, стоило ему подумать, что это кровь Сарека так распирала его изнутри.

Следующие несколько дней он провел в импровизированной тюрьме, куда его, не сопротивлявшегося, перетащили возмущенные вулканцы-охранники. И Спок выглядел так, словно едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не набить ему морду. Да Леонард прекрасно его понимал. Будь его воля, он бы сам себе морду набил. Но ему оставалось только со страхом ждать, пока вампир снова захочет взять контроль, хотя этого все не случалось и не случалось. Леонард вообще его теперь не ощущал, словно тот находился в глубокой спячке или коме.

На второй день он по связи почувствовал, что Сарек очнулся. Волна такого облегчения затопила Леонарда, что еще бы чуть-чуть, и он бы либо рассмеялся, либо расплакался. Он боялся встречаться с вулканцем, но ярких эмоций сдержать не сумел. И только сильнее было потрясение, когда Сарек вместо того, чтобы сразу отстраниться и закрыть связь, успокоил его. Он утверждал, что это не вина Леонарда, что это все его вампирская сущность. Но ведь самое страшное, что Леонард прекрасно помнил все то, что происходило. Он прекрасно помнил все свои мысли и ощущения. Вина и страх мешались с возбуждением.

Сказать, что белянки были возмущены заточением Леонарда, значило сильно преуменьшить. Грасши вообще в открытую принялся угрожать, и кровопролития удалось избежать только когда Сарек заявился на место действия и уговорил среброкрового на слияние разумов. Леонарда тогда уколола ревность, но он понимал необходимость. И было довольно непривычно чувствовать, как два разума, которые он ощущал уже почти как часть самого себя, сливались между собой.

Грасши после этого орал уже на Леонарда, отругав так, что у него чуть уши не завяли. Потом, правда, он с гордостью заявил, что крайне доволен таким быстрым развитием Леонарда, чем чуть не испортил весь эффект от предыдущего разноса.

Еще три дня он просидел в камере, пока Сарек и, безусловно, Джим давили на Федерацию и доказывали, что Леонард не спятил и не опасен для окружающих. Но, по правде говоря, он и сам не был в этом уверен, не после того, что сотворил вопреки всем своим намерениям. Вдруг он снова сорвется, и что тогда? Загрызет Джима? Досуха выпьет Сарека? Убьет Скотти во время их очередной посиделки? Плечи сводило ледяной судорогой, и где-то в животе тяжело падал комок отвращения к самому себе. Насколько же было проще, пока он питался охотой и донорской кровью.

Жаль, что больше он к такому рациону вернуться не сможет. Вернее, сможет, но снова придется пить кровь литрами и раз в несколько дней уходить на охоту.

Грасши еще пару раз связывался с ним, интересовался его ощущениями. Поделился, что если бы Леонард так не отвергал превращение, то в конце-концов проснулся бы, уже полностью слившись со своим вампиром, и таких проблем не было бы. Хотя, конечно же, по-другому с ним, наверное, и быть не могло. Слишком он был чужд огню Кисграна.

И неожиданно Леонард понял, потерю чего он ощущал. Он терял свою человечность. Это пугало, это приводило его в полнейший ужас, и он тихо подвывал, свернувшись клубочком на жестком лежаке, совершенно не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Он вспоминал свое поведение с того самого момента, как проснулся в подземном городе, он внимательно присматривался к своим мыслям и ощущениям, и с каждой секундой падал все глубже в яму отчаяния. Он превращался в монстра. И этого отрицать уже не получится, слишком откровенными стали доказательства. Как бы его вампирская сущность ни утверждала, что являлась той же самой личностью, что и Леонард, он никогда раньше не позволил бы себе осознанно причинить непоправимый вред кому бы то ни было. Да за последние месяцы он убил больше, чем за всю свою жизнь!

Если бы у него поинтересовались, как с ним следовало поступить, он бы первым предложил сковать себя и изолировать от общества. Отдать на эксперименты, чтобы хоть какая-то польза вышла из его теперешнего состояния.

Где-то посреди его депрессии он почувствовал, как вампирская суть аккуратно нашептывает, что ничего страшного не происходит, и от этого становилось попросту мерзко. Если бы Леонард мог, он бы собственноручно вогнал этому чертовому кровососу осиновый кол в сердце, но ему оставалось только мысленно затыкать уши и игнорировать себя-монстра. Приходил Джим. Он пытался достучаться до Леонарда, и было видно, что парень тоже мучился, его глаза, яркие от непролитых слез, почти светились электрическим голубым. Леонард только горько рассмеялся и резко подскочил к силовому полю, обнажая все клыки и щерясь в оскале. Демонстрируя свою чудовищностью во всей красе. Джим отшатнулся, его глаза широко раскрылись, сердце пропустило удар и зашлось в стаккато, ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Нет. Нет, Леонард не мог себе позволить, чтобы этот мальчишка находился рядом.

Он уже чуть не убил Сарека, и больше рисковать не хотел. Вулканец — партнер, как его называл вампир — тоже, кстати, рисковать не хотел. Он поначалу общался с Леонардом исключительно по связи, но в какой-то момент и это перестал делать, закрывшись, причем на этот раз закрывшись так, что Леонарду пришлось бы хорошо постараться, чтобы пробраться за чужой блок. Видимо, Сарек все-таки понял, что ему лучше не иметь с Леонардом ничего общего. Вот и хорошо.

А потом во время очередного визита делегации серебряной крови Леонард почувствовал странное волнение среди них. Оно вызывало тревогу и настороженность, частично и потому, что непонятна была причина его возникновения. Но что-то глодало инстинкты, чего Леонард никак не мог понять, нужная мысль-ощущение вечно ускользала. Вампир внутри тоже заворочался, понукая его вслушиваться в ментальные волны.

Он чувствовал Грасши и четырех других белянок, которые практически с самого начала исполняли роль посланцев-дипломатов, тут ничего необычного. Грасши… вел себя сдержанно и не позволял многому просочиться сквозь ментальные блоки, а вот остальные беспокоились более явно. Они словно никак не могли найти себе места, что-то постоянно привлекало их внимание, испытывая их самоконтроль. Леонард знал только одну вещь, которая бы так влияла на чертовых кровососов, но он не чувствовал, чтобы кто-нибудь ранился. Тогда в чем было дело?

Эту ночь Леонард не спал. Он беспокойно метался по камере, полностью переключившись на тревогу за жителей лагеря-городка. Что-то выбивало вампиров из колеи, что-то подтачивало их самообладание. И Грасши не пожелал сообщить ему об этом, раздраженно огрызнувшись, что это дело только серебряной крови, и его не касается. Можно было предположить, что встревоженность белянок каким-то образом касалась довольно смущающих особенностей их биологии, которыми они не собирались делиться до последнего. Только вот опыт подсказывал Леонарду, что «до последнего» слишком часто означало «до первых смертей».

Следующий день он провел в неподвижности, полностью переключившись на телепатию, пытаясь использовать то, чем владел на данный момент, чтобы хоть как-нибудь облегчить свою тревогу. Получалось хреново — он ничего необычного не слышал. Совершенно ничего.

Только под вечер Леонарда неожиданно осенило. Сарека он тоже совершенно не ощущал, хотя улавливал призрачные отголоски присутствия у всех остроухих в лагере, а не-телепатов и вовсе воспринимал как яркие шарики переливающихся мыслей. И сразу вспомнилось, как Сарек бегал от него после смерти Вулкана, как он избегал встреч, страдая и чуть ли не умирая от разорванных телепатических уз. К счастью, сейчас у Леонарда имелась связь, которая, пускай и не позволяла ему коснуться разума вул… партнера, но самим своим наличием говорила, что второй жив и относительно здоров. Теперь хотелось выть не оттого, что он превращался в монстра, а оттого, что Сарек снова упрямился ослом и не желал просить помощи. Ведь было же очевидно, что с ним что-то произошло. Возможно даже, что сам Леонард стал тому катализатором, когда его вампирская сущность так беспардонно принялась влиять на разум вулканца.

Да, все сходилось. И белянки, видимо, нервничали, находясь в присутствии Сарека. По времени, во всяком случае, совпадало.

Леонард уже не был рад своему заточению, но даже если бы он был свободен, он не очень представлял, как мог бы помочь. Заставить этого остроухого осла говорить? Вулканцы упрямы просто до невозможности, и пока им совсем задницу не припечет, они будут молчать как рыбы, это Леонард понял еще во время общения со Споком. Джима он сам отпугнул, так что к нему идти было бы по меньшей мере глупо.

А бездействие медленно сводило с ума. Инстинкты требовали бежать и спасать партнера, какая бы напасть на него ни свалилась. Но ведь если он им поддастся, то окончательно превратится в монстра. А если не поддастся, то Сарек мог умереть. И Леонард хотел бы сейчас ужасно ошибаться, но у вулканцев ничего не творилось вполсилы. Вон, они даже целой планеты лишиться умудрились из-за сумасшедшего ромуланца.

Когда ночь окончательно укрыла каменистую степь прохладным одеялом, Леонард почувствовал на своей территории чужаков. Причем не просто чужаков — они даже воспринимались иначе, не так, как белянки из местного подземного города, так что можно было с полной уверенностью заявлять, что эти вампиры пришли из другого поселения. Клана? И что самое страшное — Леонард чуял в них агрессию. Они не пойдут на контакт, как пошел Грасши. Они, вполне вероятно, не верили, что вулканцы не были той зеленой кровью, которую белянки ненавидели на уровне инстинктов.

Но они не приближались — только покружили в отдалении, всполошили самых сильных телепатов среди вулканцев, а потом ушли. А ближе к утру Леонард услышал вспышки ментальной злости, агрессии, кровожадности. Все смешалось, охотники выли, рычали и визжали, вкус крови прорывался даже по телепатии. И где-то рядом гулким набатом звучал сильный голос вожака «родного» клана, отдавая приказы и не позволяя охотникам бежать от нападавших.

В подземном лабиринте творилась самая настоящая бойня. И ничего нельзя было сделать — либо белянки отобьются, либо все дипломатические начинания канут в лету. А потом нападут и на разросшийся лагерь, охраны в котором катастрофически не хватало, чтобы отбить атаку крупной группы среброкровых. Особенно если чужаки придут из известного Леонарду входа в подземье, которое располагалось слишком близко. А ведь неизвестные могли напасть и с неожиданной стороны — как-то же они попали вчера на поверхность вскоре после заката, что буквально кричало о наличии еще одного спуска где-то относительно недалеко от лагеря.

Сутки ничего не было слышно. Бойня кончилась, но непонятно было, кто победил. Грасши сотоварищи в запланированное время не явился, и Леонард даже порадовался, что в лагере все важные решения принимали в основном остроухие, потому что они умудрились сложить два и два и пускай не ощетинились оружием, но вынудили весь не ключевой персонал уехать в Новый Ши-Кар. Остались только охранники, начальники, несколько дипломатов, включая Сарека и двух землян, и Джим с молодым Споком.

Инстинкты настойчиво твердили: надо действовать. Надо показать чертовым кровопийцам, кто здесь главный. И Леонард честно продержался до следующего вечера, до начала атаки. А потом тревога за друзей окончательно поглотила его, и он был согласен даже отдаться на волю своей вампирской сущности, лишь бы только она помогла ему спасти своих. Для этой цели он ничего не пожалеет. Бояться еще и за себя уже попросту не оставалось моральных сил, потому Леонард с небывалым спокойствием открыл свой разум, впуская себя-вампира. Встряхнувшись, он также на полную развернул свой ментальный дар, и слегка пошатнулся от нахлынувших на него ощущений. Вулканцы размеренно отстреливали охотников, земляне чаще мазали и сильнее нервничали вопреки всем своим тренировкам. Их злость только подстегивала среброкровых, она горела яркими маяками, мешаясь с их солоновато-железным запахом. Слабое место, именно по ним будут бить в первую очередь. Сарека Леонард по-прежнему не чувствовал, хотя связь смутно и указывала, что посол находился неподалеку. Похоже, вопреки своему состоянию, он отказался лететь в Новый Ши-Кар.

Упрямый идиот. Зеленокровый осел, чтоб его черти побрали.

Когда Леонард только очнулся вампиром и бежал вслед за Джимом из пещер, он рвал охотников, не вполне осознавая, что именно творит. Он купался в серебряной крови и наслаждался своей силой, отдаваясь на волю инстинктам зверя. Ему это нравилось. Потом его разум успешно задвинул эти воспоминания подальше, задернул туманом — и он не обратил на это должного внимания до последней депрессии. Сейчас же… Леонард прекрасно помнил о данной клятве Гиппократа, но также он сознавал, что будет убивать — если это потребуется для спасения друзей. Ему лишь пришлось пожертвовать частичкой своей человечности.

Когтями вскрыв стенную панель рядом с дверным проемом, Леонард разбил проводку вырванной из кровати железякой и выскочил в прохладную ночь, наполненную вспышками выстрелов, яркими фонарями дневного света и криками-приказами. Пока что вулканцы успешно держали охотников. Хорошо. Еще было время до того, как эти гончие найдут способ перехитрить остроухих. Леонард прикрыл глаза и обратил все свои чувства вовне, вслушиваясь. Четверо сердец билось в главном здании лагеря, но Леонард уловил только три вулканских разума. Видимо, Сарек был там. Ну, хотя бы он не полез на рожон, уже хоть что-то. Заставив себя удовлетвориться этим, Леонард продолжил сканировать пространство. Он и сам толком не мог сказать, что именно искал, словно уловил что-то от нападавших охотников и теперь пытался разобраться, что же такое он почувствовал.

А потом… вот там. На севере. На самой грани своих ощущений Леонард услышал холодный и тяжелый разум, он буквально видел нити подчинения, которые связывали неизвестного с агрессивными охотниками. Сначала этот главарь отшатнулся от контакта, удивленный и застигнутый врасплох самим существованием Леонарда. Чужак очень быстро оправился и еще быстрее разозлился. Сначала он потребовал полнейшего подчинения и немедленного отчета, как серебряная кровь оказалась в плену у зеленой крови, а когда Леонард отказался и заявил, что он красная кровь и находится здесь по своей воле, этот главарь впал в полнейший ступор. На несколько секунд. Леонард не успел ему ничего объяснить — он все еще надеялся обойтись без лишнего кровопролития, все-таки и с остальными племенами белянок им рано или поздно придется строить отношения — а этот главарь уже взъярился. Он попытался подчинить Леонарда себе, и ментальный удар оказался такой силы, что показалось, будто его ударили кувалдой по затылку.

Закашлявшись, Леонард рухнул на четвереньки, едва справляясь с давлением. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с Грасши, хотя и от местного «самого главного» тоже отличалось — чужак был чем-то средним. Какой-нибудь старший вожак? Очень злой к тому же, что Леонард все еще сопротивлялся ему. Давление усилилось, звон в голове перерос в яростный вой, а потом что-то лопнуло. Из ушей потекла горячая кровь, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Свернув телепатию вовнутрь, Леонард сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытолкать чужака прочь из своей головы — и с огромными усилиями, но ему это удалось. Под конец, правда, у него еще и носом пошла кровь, но в конце-концов он остался собственным хозяином. Леонард еле встал на ноги, дезориентированный полнейшей тишиной, рукавом стер залившую лицо кровь, осмотрелся. Вспышки фазеров мелькали чаще, прожекторы все так же освещали степь вокруг лагеря, в бледных пятнах мелькали белые силуэты охотников, которые неустанно пытались добраться до так вкусно пахнувших врагов. Их гнала вперед уже не столько воля хозяина, сколько голод и собственная злость. Да, охотники очень не любили, когда гибли члены их стаи.

К счастью, Леонард лишился только слуха — прочие чувства, равно как и телепатия, остались при нем, и хотя так ориентироваться было очень непривычно, но вполне реально. Однако как бы ему ни хотелось помчаться сейчас на помощь остроухим, он был уверен, те не обрадуются, если увидят его на свободе. Поскольку он до сих пор считался опасным существом. И, в общем-то, они были правы. Но это не значило, что Леонард не воспользуется своей силой для того, чтобы защитить мальчишку Джима, идиота Сарека и сволочь Спока. Пусть от потери человечности появится хоть какая-нибудь польза.

Глубоко вздохнув и твердо встав на ноги, Леонард снова потянулся телепатией вовне, ища враждебного главаря. Тот оказался заметно ближе, за прошедшие минуты преодолев почти половину пути до лагеря. Беспардонно вторгаясь на территорию Леонарда и угрожая его друзьям и партнеру.

Непростительно.

Холодная ярость затопила его с головой, боль отошла на десятый план. Мир вокруг размазался в цветные пятна, звезды вспыхнули маленькими солнцами, освещая степь до горизонта. Белая фигура бежала навстречу, окруженная группой разумных вампиров, воля их вожака давила к земле и требовала подчинения, но Леонард закусил губу и глухо зарычал, восставая против этой власти. Командовать собой он позволит только тем, кому сам дал на то разрешение, и больше никто не смел ему указывать. Никто.

Свита вожака вырвалась вперед, бетонной волной врезалась в Леонарда, сбивая его с ног. И они покатились по земле, одна большая куча острых когтей и клыков, рычащая и воющая. Все смешалось, и вкус серебряной крови на губах казался самым изысканным из деликатесов. Но вампиров оказалось слишком много — да и Леонард воином по сравнению с ними был не самым лучшим, даже полностью отринув человеческое. На одних инстинктах продержаться было просто нереально. И хотя он загрыз троих, остальные пятеро повалили его и прижали к земле, вонзаясь когтями в плоть и не позволяя шевелиться. Вожак навис над ним, сверкая серебряными глазами и раздраженно скаля частокол белых клыков. Секунду спустя Леонарда снова ударило ментальной кувалдой. А потом еще и еще, требуя подчинения, послушания, преданности. Кажется, Леонард кричал — он не слышал и не видел уже ничего, вкус собственной крови из прикушенного языка давно перебил все остальное, голова раскалывалась, было такое ощущение, будто внутри плещется раскаленная лава.

Но все-таки оставалась одна ниточка, не позволившая Леонарду отпустить себя и сдаться на милость победителя. Его держало осознание, что если сейчас этот вожак его подчинит, то он сразу после этого пойдет в лагерь. И выпьет Джима, Сарека, Спока и всех остальных. Как Грасши, он из их крови получит ценные знания, и пойдет дальше воевать с зеленой кровью. Но даже возможность окончательной гибели вулканской расы меркла перед перспективой смерти близких разумных. Один раз он уже лишился любимой жены и дочери.

Но всего упрямства и решимости Леонарду хватало только на то, чтобы не поддаться вожаку. На ответные действия у него сил уже не оставалось, и это бы его невероятно взбесило, будь он еще способен на такие эмоции. Даже отчаянию места не было — все заполонила адская боль и понимание «сдаваться нельзя». Один сомнительный плюс этих трепыханий заключался в том, что вожак возмущенно взвыл и полностью сосредоточился на Леонарде. Даже отогнал свиту прочь, собственноручно поднял его за горло над землей, продолжая попытки сломить его разум.

Муки растянулись в бесконечность. Леонард уже не понимал, кто он и где он, вся его сущность свернулась вокруг одной-единственной мысли. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он окончательно надломится. Треснет пополам, рассыплется в пыль, и не останется больше ничего.

Боль от удара об землю вернула его в чувство, но Леонард ничего не соображал. После пережитого ада он знал только пламя жажды и горячую кровь на собственной коже, он ощущал только свои крохкие вены, пустующие без жизни внутри. И он чувствовал ненавистный разум совсем рядом. Он чувствовал его, странно неуклюжий, и мгновенно определил — это был его мучитель. И он мерцал, словно свет на сильном ветру.

Леонард пополз к нему, игнорируя весь мир. Не существовало ничего кроме врага и жажды его крови. Леонард рвал его на кусочки — не столько его плоть, сколько его мысли. Он пил их так, как пил его кровь, большими глотками, взахлеб, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, заполняя пустоты внутри.

Прохладная тьма укутала его мягким одеялом, и он уснул с улыбкой на лице. Врага больше не существовало.

В себя он пришел резко, и первое, что он ощутил — мерный писк медицинских приборов. Осторожно сев, он осмотрелся. Одиночная палата, показатели в норме, за окном бледно-голубое небо. Никаких решеток, никаких силовых полей на двери, никаких охранников.

Леонард чувствовал себя… неожиданно хорошо. Ночная драка вспоминалась как один смазанный кошмар, уже успевший заметно поблекнуть, но самым главным, конечно, было понимание, что он каким-то образом справился. Чудом, не иначе. А еще он больше не ощущал ни своей вампирской части, ни человеческой — после пережитого они окончательно слились воедино, оставляя единственного и неповторимого Леонарда Маккоя самостоятельно разбираться с последствиями и думать, как теперь жить. Думать об этом дальше не хотелось, потому Леонард привычно потянулся по связи, пытаясь понять, что с Сареком. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что вулканец бурно обрадуется его пробуждению и совершенно открыто пошлет ему волну своих эмоций. Блока на связи как не бывало, да и партнер ощущался… здоровым. Какая бы проблема у него ни была, она разрешилась за то время, пока Леонард валялся без сознания.

Каково же было его удивление, когда рядом с яркой нитью связи с Сареком и бледного туманного следа, ведшего к Грасши, Леонард ощутил еще две тонкие ленточки. Когда он осторожно пошел по ним, то замер на середине, ощутив с той стороны полнейший восторг и ослепительную преданность. Эти двое неизвестных, если последующие описания вообще были применимы к телепатическим посланиям, буквально пали ниц и замерли у ног Леонарда, оголив свои шеи и полностью признавая его главенство. Признав его своим хозяином. Когда он немного оправился от ступора и поинтересовался, откуда они взялись такие красивые, вампиры бодро ответили, что раньше состояли в свите старшего вожака Вакхара, которого Леонард не далее как четыре дня назад полностью поглотил, тем самым доказав, что сильнее его. Прочие не желали менять хозяина, потому эти двое взяли на себя смелость расправиться с неудачниками до того, как те набросились на зеленую кровь, которая подоспела к тому времени на место схватки вожаков. Некий Джим Кирк услышал их зов и сумел убедить зеленую кровь, что они не представляют опасности, и сейчас они сидели взаперти в камере. Но если Леонард желал, они могли тотчас прийти к нему. От него требовалось одно лишь слово.

Неожиданных подчиненных звали Раррун и Кхат.

Продолжить эту странную беседу Леонард не смог, поскольку дверь в его палату открылась, впуская неизвестного доктора-вулканца, следом за которым зашли Джим с Сареком. На лицах их явно читалось почти идентичное ослиное упрямство, словно они недавно повздорили. А еще Джим буквально транслировал беспокойство, чуть ли не ослепляя Леонарда своими эмоциями. Поморщившись, он сознательно свернул телепатию — лучше он посидит в неуютной тишине, чем заработает мигрень из-за излишней активности этого мальчишки. Ведь бессмысленно было просить его думать потише, он не сумеет этого сделать.

Пока доктор разбирался с показаниями и приборами, посетители скромно стояли у противоположной стены, и если Сарек выглядел невозмутимо и идеально в своей робе посла, то Джим чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, как щенок, которого вывели на прогулку и он, почуяв траву и простор, рвался с поводка. Было видно, что он очень многое хочет спросить и сказать, но присутствие вулканцев охлаждало его пыл. Однако долго это не продлилось — стоило двери закрыться за доктором (который перед уходом не поведал Леонарду ничего, что он сам бы уже не понял), как Джим тут же сорвался с места и до хруста костей обнял Леонарда. Причем сделал это нехарактерно молча.

Словно и не было яркого нетерпения — сейчас мальчишка излучал тревогу и облегчение настолько сильные, что они просачивались сквозь все блоки, от них перехватывало дыхание и подозрительно щипало в глазах. Леонард осторожно обнял Джима и посмотрел поверх его плеча на замершего у стены Сарека, почти потерявшись в нахлынувших на него эмоциях.

Вопреки всем его стараниям, один голубоглазый идиот отказался бросать его и сейчас вел себя так, словно не на него Леонард шипел, выдвинув весь набор имевшихся клыков и стараясь отпугнуть.

Джим что-то неразборчиво буркнул ему в плечо, вжимаясь еще сильнее.

— Что? — Леонард мягко отодвинул его и заглянул в лицо, тактично оставив без комментариев покрасневшие глаза и влажные дорожки слез.

— Ты сволочь, — сипло повторил Джим отодвигаясь на край кровати и быстро утирая лицо. — Сказал бы мне, зачем ты побежал к этому вожаку в одиночку? Он тебя чуть не убил, вообще-то.

На это Леонард мог только покачать головой. Он пока не хотел думать о своих тогдашних мотивах и при свете дня смотреть на собственную смелость или глупость.

— Капитан Кирк, вероятно, это не лучший выбор темы для беседы, — Сарек наконец подошел ближе и опустился на стул, стоявший рядом с кроватью и который Джим проигнорировал, оставшись сидеть в ногах Леонарда.

— Все равно он сволочь, — фыркнув, отозвался этот мальчишка, а Леонард не мог не заметить, насколько привычным ощущалось их взаимодействие.

Он не рискнул развернуть телепатию, потому просто перевел взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, каким таким образом эти двое умудрились так притереться друг к другу.

— Капитан Кирк возглавлял отряд, который спас вас от старшего вожака Вакхара, и видел ваше состояние перед лечебным трансом. Вполне логично, учитывая его статус близкого друга, что он крайне эмоционально переживал за ваше самочувствие.

— И успокоился я только когда посол рассказал мне, что по связи прекрасно видит твое выздоровление, — со смущенной ухмылкой добавил Джим. Следовало отдать ему должное, смущение продержалось целых четыре секунды. Потому голубые глаза вспыхнули привычными чертятами, а сам Джим наигранно нахмурился. — Кстати, почему это ты не рассказал мне ничего об этом? Сколько себя помню, ты остроухих — без обид, посол — всегда недолюбливал, а тут вдруг какая-то загадочная связь, о которой даже Спок отказался делиться со мной информацией.

— Я и сейчас не буду ничего тебе говорить по этому поводу, Джим, имей совесть.

— Имею, — он нагло ухмыльнулся.

Леонард, не сдержавшись, фыркнул:

— Вот вечно ты так.

— И все-таки?

— Нет, Джим. Это личное.

— Ну Бо-о-оунз!

И тут неожиданно вмешался Сарек:

— Леонард, есть ли объективная причина, по которой ты не желаешь раскрывать природу нашей связи? — от вулканца исходили легкие волны любопытства. Никаких обид, никакой досады или раздражения, и все равно Леонарда укололо чувство вины. Он вел себя так, будто стыдился Сарека, но ведь это была неправда.

— То есть ты согласен официально все подтвердить?

— По законам Вулкана наличие связи уже является официальным подтверждением.

Леонард не успел ничего ответить, потому что Джим его перебил протяжным «О-о-о». Он так и сидел в изножье кровати, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря то на Леонарда, то на Сарека, и постепенно на лице мальчишки проступало совершенно однозначное понимание, смешанное с откровенным шоком. Что ж, по крайней мере на этот раз Леонард не пугал его частоколом клыков и не рисковал загрызть по неосторожности. Он вздрогнул, осененный этой неожиданной мыслью, и замер, прислушиваясь к себе. И хотя едва заметные отголоски жажды уже ощущались, он понял, что как раньше больше не будет ею мучиться, и сможет, наконец, ее контролировать.

— Вот Спок офигеет, — с предвкушающей улыбкой заявил Джим, чуть ли не потирая ладони друг о друга.

— Спок знает. Это было главной причиной, почему он отозвал свой запрос отослать Леонарда в тюрьму за нападение на меня.

Вот тут уже настал черед Леонарда удивляться.

— Почему ты заставил его это сделать?

— Партнеры в здравом уме никогда не причинят друг другу вреда. Таково свойство телепатической связи.

— Так я и не был в здравом!

— Леонард. Все позади, и больше подобного не повторится.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— Знаю. Раррун и Кхат называют тебя вожаком, а ссаргу Грасши любезно поделился, что вожаки стоят выше инстинктов, и даже младшие среди них не теряют рассудок без экстремальных на то причин.

Вроде как и возразить на подобное было нечего, оставалось только радоваться, что Грасши пережил ту мясорубку.

— Хорошо. Ладно. А откуда этот Вакхар вообще взялся? — лица остальных заметно посмурнели (ну ладно, у Сарека не заметно, просто связь действовала даже со свернутой телепатией).

— Ссаргу Грасши сообщил, что он состоял в правящем триумвирате соседнего клана, с которым у местного клана были достаточно натянутые отношения.

— Были?

— Судя по всему, смерть старшего вожака Вакхара сильно по ним ударила. Раррун также прокомментировал, что клану Вакхара пришлось убить немало своих охотников, вышедших из-под контроля. Насколько мне известно, сейчас между кланами серебряной крови идут переговоры о возмещении ущерба.

— Как… удачно.

— Отнюдь. Наши аналитики уже посчитали, что если бы ты во время атаки не отвлек внимание старшего вожака Вакхара на себя на такой срок, охотники прорвали бы периметр.

— Ты герой, — с улыбкой перевел слова Сарека Джим. — Только медали не жди, это же остроухие.

— Да сдалась мне эта медаль, — проворчал Леонард. — А что другие кланы?

— Данная тема сейчас прорабатывается специалистами, еще рано утверждать что-либо определенное.

— Поживем — увидим, — покивал Джим.

Как впоследствии выяснилось, без сознания Леонард провалялся четыре дня, причем скоростью своего выздоровления он был обязан Сареку и их связи — как раньше она помогла вулканцу оправиться после вырванных с мясом телепатических связей, так теперь она помогла Леонарду мало того, что вытерпеть давление Вакхара и сохранить свою личность, да еще и восстановиться быстрее, чем ожидалось. Сарек поделился с ним воспоминаниями, и Леонарда передернуло от ужаса — когда его только принесли в палату, он больше походил на пустую оболочку с мелким огрызком того, что люди называли душой или разумом. Ну а то, что сейчас он вполне себе функционировал, к тому же обзавелся двумя подчиненными (с которыми еще надо было придумать, что делать) — это был результат того, что Леонард выпил Вакхара, поглотив не только его кровь и энергию, но и что-то еще. Воспоминаний о данном событии практически не было, все подернуто дымкой и болью, и Леонард решил не соваться туда без острой необходимости, ограничившись тем пониманием, которое у него уже сформировалось.

Не стоило удивляться, что вулканцы подумали и решили все-таки подыскать себе другую планету — это было намного разумнее и безопаснее, чем пытаться выстроить дружеские отношения с расой, как минимум половина которой хотела их съесть. Джима и Спока уже весьма настойчиво вызывали в штаб-квартиру Флота, и Леонард прекрасно понял, почему на его персону приказа о возвращении не приходило. Опасный элемент, однако. И хотя после Вакхара он уже не представлял такой же опасности, как раньше, все равно его право на должность старшего офицера медицины на флагмане было под огромным вопросом. Адмиралы сомневались по понятным причинам, и Леонард радовался, что его мнением не интересовались — он и сам не мог определиться, хотел ли он и дальше бороздить космос в жестяной банке, или все-таки остаться рядом с партнером.

Еще одним открытием стало, что теперь Леонард в иерархии среброкровых стоял выше Грасши, по крайней мере на данный момент времени, пока Грасши все еще оставался молодым вожаком. И эта смена расстановки сил явственно ощущалась в их взаимодействии. Раньше Грасши с посланцами просто выказывали традиционное уважение, принимая во внимание потенциал Леонарда, сейчас это уважение стало искренним. А еще ссаргу гордился им, по-настоящему гордился. Конечно, ведь это именно он подарил ему огонь Кисграна.

Встреча с Рарруном и Кхатом прошла… странно. По большей части потому, что Леонарду было крайне непривычно видеть в чьих-то глазах такой незамутненный восторг и полнейшее послушание. А еще они его совершенно не боялись — но этому не стоило бы удивляться, ведь они еще во время телепатической беседы заявили, что их жизнь теперь принадлежит Леонарду.

Эти двое послушно сидели в слабо освещенной камере, переодетые в мешковатые рабочие комбинезоны, и сверкали своими серебряными глазами. Как и Грасши, новые подопечные Леонарда могли похвастаться идеально безволосой головой и заостренными ушами. У Рарруна имелся шрам над правым глазом, наискось пересекающий лоб, а у Кхата и вовсе отсутствовали кончики ушей, словно их отрезало. Черты лиц у них казались более грубыми, чем у Грасши, но Леонард не настолько еще привык к вампирам, чтобы различать их — если бы не шрамы, он бы затруднялся отличить Кхата от Рарруна.

И было странно, что эта парочка полностью и безоговорочно вверила себя в руки Леонарда. Он все равно не понимал тонкостей вампирской иерархии, хотя его и попытались просветить по этому поводу. О, его новые подчиненные оказались настоящим кладезем различной информации, они даже не пытались что-нибудь скрыть.

Довольно неприятным открытием стало то, что они не являлись вожаками и, следовательно, не могли контролировать свою жажду, но Кхат поспешил успокоить Леонарда, рассказав, что воля вожака для них не просто нечто эфемерное — как он имел право запрещать чужим охотникам вход на свою территорию, и те не могли его ослушаться, так и своей свите он мог приказывать и запрещать, будучи уверенным в том, что воля его будет исполнена. По сути, Леонарду просто следовало приказать им не атаковать вулканцев, людей и прочих членов Федерации, и проблема с потенциальной опасностью парочки вампиров была решена. Они также совершенно не роптали, когда Леонард посадил их на диету из реплицированной и, изредка, донорской крови.

Еще одна новость, которую принес Грасши, заявившись вечером в дипломатический городок — его клан поглотил клан Вакхара и полностью подчинил его себе. Раррун потом нашептал Леонарду, что таким образом клан Грасши стал сильнее раза в два, и вскоре можно было ждать, что к ним придут проситься в клан вольные среброкровые. Вообще, чем больше Леонард узнавал об этой планете, тем больше он поражался, как ученые Федерации могли пропустить целую разумную расу. Это же был идиотизм наивысшей категории — подвергать вулканцев подобной опасности. Белянки ведь совершенно не скрывались, когда выходили на охоту, их не заметил бы только слепой или курсант-первокурсник!

Да и еще одна подходящая планета была найдена подозрительно быстро, к тому же в относительной близости, словно ее координаты уже лежали в базе данных и только ждали своего часа.

Леонард не заметил, как и когда это произошло, но неделю спустя после отлета Джима со Споком он начал крайне подозрительно относиться к Федерации, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не начать тормошить Сарека по этому поводу. О, у того и без встревоженного партнера хватало забот, начиная с изменений в договоре с вампирами и заканчивая внутренней политикой остроухих, куда Леонарда не пускали даже несмотря на его статус партнера Сарека. Поскольку делать ему в городке было уже откровенно нечего (безопасность там и без него теперь могли обеспечить), Леонард улетел в Новый Ши-Кар, где ему, по счастью, позволили продолжить свою докторскую практику в местном госпитале. Со времени его последнего посещения город разросся раза в три, и лично Леонарду было бы откровенно жаль бросать эту планету после стольких вложенных в нее сил. Разумеется, никто его мнения не спрашивал, вулканцы методично и тщательно готовились к очередному переселению, останавливая местные проекты.

И все было хорошо, пока в какой-то момент Леонард не почувствовал, что с Сареком опять что-то творится — причем это «что-то» очень сильно напоминало Леонарду о времени незадолго до нападения Вакхара, когда белянки начали сильно нервничать в присутствии вулканца. Кхат, оставшийся с Сареком, подтвердил — с партнером Леонарда что-то происходило, отчего его кровь обрела просто умопомрачительный аромат. К счастью, на этот раз Сарек не стал от него бегать и скрываться (и связь не заблокировал, как тогда), и честно рассказал Леонарду об одной особенности вулканской биологии, от которой у него волосы зашевелились на загривке.

Пон-фарр, цикл, раз в семь лет вынуждающий всех вулканцев спариваться со своим партнером. Только вот беда, этот внеплановый приступ был спровоцирован гибелью Вулкана, и, вероятно, самим Леонардом, и ждать от этого пон-фарра можно было чего угодно. Несложно было предположить, что Сарек — не единственный остроухий, в ком проснулась горячая кровь. Теперь-то Леонард понимал назначение комплекса бункеров, которые вулканцы построили чуть ли не в первую очередь и куда не пускали никого из других рас.

Вампиры едва сдерживались, находясь в присутствии Сарека, так что уговаривать его улететь в Новый Ши-Кар не пришлось. Хорошая новость: секс получился просто офигенным, такого у Леонарда никогда в жизни не было. Относительно хорошая новость: пон-фарр ослаблялся, если Леонард пил кровь Сарека. Относительно плохая новость: много выпить не получилось. Плохая новость: под конец Сарек его так заездил, что Леонард потом пару дней отсыпался. Зато партнер у него теперь ходил с аккуратным шрамом от укуса на шее, достаточно высоко расположенным, чтобы нельзя было скрыть под одеждой.

Идиллию нарушил незваный гость, который заявился однажды вечером, полностью незаметный для телепатии Леонарда, и неприятно его этим удивил. Одет он был в строгую темно-серую форму без каких-либо инсигний, коротко стриженный и с маской невозмутимости на лице. Представился он Джейкобом Стиллманом и сделал Леонарду предложение, от которого сложно было отказаться. По сути, он ему и выбора-то не оставил, ровным вкрадчивым голосом расписав последствия его отказа сотрудничать. Хорошо что рядом не было Кхата или Рарруна, они бы крайне агрессивно среагировали на шантаж своего вожака.

Леонард как никогда ярко вспомнил все страшилки, которые гуляли по Академии о некоей тайной организации, действующей в тени. Слухи на эту тему рассказывали исключительно шепотом, и в свое время Леонард посчитал их глупой выдумкой. У него не умещалось в голове, что Федерация способна содержать подобную силу. И ведь смотрите-ка, слухи оказались правдивы. Секция тридцать один действительно существовала, оказавшись даже страшнее, чем все самые смелые предположения студентов. И Леонард согласился — ему хватило ума не ссориться с теми, кто был заведомо сильнее его. Сарек только похвалил его за предусмотрительность, хорошо осведомленный о вспыльчивом характере своего партнера. Подопечных, после недолгих размышлений, Леонард решил оставить с Сареком, приказав им слушаться вулканца как самого себя, на что те активно закивали своими лысыми головами, давая знать, что поняли и осознали волю вожака.

Три дня спустя он уже летел на шаттле в штаб-квартиру Звездного Флота, а после всяких тестов и собеседований должен был вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» в прежнем качестве старшего офицера медицины. И обязанный выполнять те поручения, которые ему будет присылать мистер Стиллман.


End file.
